Regreso
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Marina, Anais y lucí, no han regresado a céfiro hasta ahora, dos años después, no son las mismas y ahora ya no saben si lo que hacen esta bien o mal, regresan para un cambio después de un largo tiempo. Después de intentar olvidar lo que paso.
1. Inicio

**Inicio.**

Después de que los otros tres mundos desistieran de intentar gobernar céfiro, y lucí fuera el nuevo pilar y decidiera que céfiro se regiría del amor de todos sus habitantes, las tres chicas habían regresado a sus actividades normales. Incluso comenzaban a olvidarse de lo que una vez había sido el mundo que ellas habían amado.

Anaïs y Marina seguían sus vidas como de costumbre rara vez regresaba a su mente céfiro, tenían dos años que no sabían nada de él.

Lucí era la única que seguía pensando en el, que había ocurrido con el mundo que una vez les abrió las puertas, para conocerse ellas mismas, incluso entre ellas se había dificultado el verse y poco sabían una de las otras.

Era una de las tardes de julio, las lluvias comenzaban a llegar y pintar de color verde todas las plantas. Lucí estaba sentada en las pequeñas escaleras de madera donde arrogaba la bola a hikari cada vez que la traía.

Estuvo toda la tarde sentada pensando en lantis, Marina y Anaïs en céfiro y a todos los que había conocido allí, sinceramente les extrañaba, tomo su celular y busco los números de Marina y Anaïs, comenzó a escribir un mensaje y los envió a ambas. Suspiro pesadamente y cerro la puerta de la entrada de su casa.

…

Cepillaba su largo cabello azulado escucho el timbre de su celular, en especial ese día no dejaba de sonar. Torció la boca y se levanto malhumorada a tomarlo, a penas lo vio, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

La fotografía de las tres una vez que salieron, soltó el cepillo en su cama y leyó el pequeño mensaje que estaba escrito por lucí.

_-Hola, chicas como están? Espero que este de lo mejor, les invito a la torre de Tokio, hay un pequeño restaurant ahí, hoy a las 6 les parece espero verles pronto se despide lucí._

**-Lucí siempre pensando en mantenernos unidas-pensó la peli azul.**

…

Estaba repasando el último párrafo de el temario para su examen que tendría en algunos días de ingles, su celular le distrajo y lo tomo justo en el momento en que el mensaje de lucí llegaba. Sonrió con melancolía y tomo su abrigo antes de salir.

-Mama hoy saldré con unas amigas-menciono Anaïs

-Si pero no llegues tarde –le pidió su madre.

-Claro, gracias mama-contesto antes de salir.

Tomo un paraguas y lo abrió, las gotas caían a su alrededor, aquel día era muy raro, al menos al punto de ella y ninguna persona parecía darse cuanta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, camino lentamente por las calles. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, le recordó a su mashin windam pensó en céfiro y lo mucho que le extrañaba y un pensamiento vino a su mente Como estaría ferio Tendría novia o ya la había olvidado por completo. Pudo divisar a lo lejos la imagen de su mashin y céfiro…

Se quedo mirando, ¿podría ser que céfiro les necesitase de nuevo? El viento que la rodeaba traía cada momento que había pasado en céfiro y comenzaba a inquietarse, tal vez podría ser el mensaje de lucí, tal vez el encontrarse de nuevo había despertado en ella sus recuerdos.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Estoy imaginando- se dijo a si misma. Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar así que continúo

...

Corrió bajo la lluvia, su cabello se estaba mojando, ahora cuidaba un poco mas de ella, después de haber creado a nova, tenia que amarse o de lo contrario tal vez podría volver a pasar eso. Pero esta vez no estaba en céfiro. Ya no más.

Se coloco bajo el techo de una casa para no mojarse, sintió un calor, que le protegía del frio que la rodeaba, el mismo calor que había sentido cuando encontró a rayeart, sonrió cansadamente y contemplo el cielo nublado. ¿Por qué no había podido regresar a céfiro? Y ahora sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo haya le llamaba, no sabia que estaba pasando con ella o tan solo era que le extrañaba.

Por ello había querido reunirse con las chicas, para comprobar si en realidad ellas, sentían lo mismo, si ellas se sentían incompletas, al menos ella se sentía así. El calor desapareció y miro hacia la esquina.

Comenzó a correr para llegar a la torre de Tokio, lo más rápido posible. De pronto se sintió empuja, callo en un charco de agua, cerro los ojos por inercia. Y solo alcanzo a decir disculpe.

-Lucí- escucho su nombre y abrió los ojos mas rápido. Frente a ella una muchacha de 16 años, su pelo de color rubio, ojos verdes, de estatura mediana y piel morena clara.

-Anaïs- menciono, sin duda se sentía extraña mencionando su nombre, la rubia estiro su mano para ayudarle a parar. Tomo su mano Anaïs miro el contacto entre ellas y sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de lucí. Aun así se sentía extraño.

-Si- fue la respuesta de la peli roja.

…

El calor y protección que ofrecía el automóvil de su familia, quien era conducido por un señor mayor de edad era reconfortante. Miro la lluvia, la forma de caer y todo el desastre que seguramente estuviera causando, aquella tormenta de julio, seria mayor.

Le recordaba los días en que céfiro se estaba destruyendo. Sonrió para si misma y se pregunto ¿Por qué se preocupaba en pensar en ello? Si al final todo había salido bien. Después de derrotar a debonair no había podido regresar a céfiro, por mas que quisieran algo se los impedían y poco a poco habían perdido el interés de seguirlo intentando.

El semáforo se puso en su color rojo, miro por la ventana intentando distraerse con algo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, puso su mano en el vidrio y vio su reflejo, había cambiado mucho desde entonces. No era la misma. Tal vez nunca volvería a ser la de antes. Miro su cabello azul, y sus ojos tan profundos como el azul del mar, su reflejo cambio rápidamente y pudo ver a su mashin…

-Ceres- murmuro. Abrió la puerta y bajo del auto.

-Señorita marina- grito su chofer.

Corrió bajo el agua, intento alcanzar lo que parecía el reflejo de Ceres, aparecía en cada charco de agua.

-Ceres- grito.

No había nadie en la calle, ¿Por qué Ceres intentaba comunicarse con ella? ¿Pasaba algo malo en céfiro? Pero ella había intentado olvidar lo ocurrido allí.

Resbalo en un charco y callo de rodillas. Vio el reflejo se su mashin, y después vio el suyo. Había desaparecido. Se sintió triste no sabia porque, sintió como alguien tapaba las gotas que caían sobre ella. Se giro para encontrarse con su mayordomo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- susurro a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien- contesto- Regresa al auto creo que me iré caminando a la torre de Tokio.

-Pero… señorita- contesto.

-Por favor has lo que te dijo-menciono marina.

-Permítame entonces dejarle mi paraguas-

-Esta bien, gracias- marina se miro por última vez en el charco de agua, vio sus ojos y espero que apareciera mas no lo hizo, se levanto cansada por la posición en la que estaba y siguió su camino.

…

**Hola!**

**De nuevo les pido que sean pasientes los que quieran leer mis procximas publicaciones de saint seiya están un poco suspendidas ahora, porque quiero regresar con todo. Mientras me distraigo dejándoles otra caricatura de mi infacia las guerreras mágicas. Ya revise bien y me faltan 3 fic de saint seiya, este 1 de gundam wing y otro de los x- men asi que esperolos con animo hare lo mas posible por subierlos lo mas pronto mientras tanto termino los demás subiré este. Dejen comentarios patadas todo lo que quieran es bien resivdo**


	2. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos.**

La conversación entre ellas no había podido surgir por mas que lo intentasen, era algo raro, la peli roja intentaba encontrar cual era el problema que causaba todo aquel alboroto de emociones, mientras la demás estaba intrigada por aquellos recuerdos que habían llegado a su mente aquella tarde lluviosa.

-¿Qué es tan importante?- pregunto la rubia- corrijo, creo que lo que nos reunió no creo que sea una simple conversación nada mas.

-Tienes razón, últimamente me he sentido incompleta y mi mashin rayearth, creo que algo nos esta llamando a céfiro.- Contesto lucí.

-Windam creo que también me llama lo siento dentro de mi- Anaïs miro al suelo, nerviosa no sabia el porque pero aun así se sentía.

-¿Crees que marina se sienta igual?- la peli roja miro la torre que se erguía orgullosa frente a ellas.

-Tal vez- susurro la guerrera del viento- sin embargo, si decidimos ir a céfiro de nuevo, crees que esta vez podamos entrar a el.

-Debemos, se que este sentimiento que tengo, no es solo porque extraño al mundo de céfiro, algo, no se que, pero algo me esta llamando haya, algo ocurre en céfiro y quiero averiguarlo- contesto Lucí.

La plática se termino ahí entre ellas, ambas se concentraron en lo que sentían en su interior los nerviosismos que sentían, las cosas que pasaban o era tan solo una simple coincidencia para ambas.

Tomaron el elevador y llegaron al restaurant del que lucí les había hablado, se sentaron esperando a marina, la peli azul no tardo mucho en aparecer, estaba mojada escurriendo agua.

-¿Qué paso donde te echaste el clavado?- lucí rio y Anaïs solo se limito a sonreír.

-¿Cómo están chicas?- fue la respuesta de marina.

-Bien- contestaron las dos.

-¿Cómo has estado tu?- pregunto Anaïs, siendo educada, un don del cual la rubia podía presumir

-No me quejo- contesto la peli azul mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto lucí, su mirada cambio a preocupación y tomo entre sus manos las de la guerrera del agua.

-No solo que…-la peliazul se quedo en shock, pudo ver una imagen muy clara de céfiro, cerro los ojos con fuerza. Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre si y la llamaron por su nombre, pero esta no contesto.

Marina, vio un lago, le recordó al lugar en donde encontró a Ceres, pero ella sabia que había visto ese lago y no precisamente en céfiro, era un lago que se encontraba ahí en Tokio.

-Ceres…- murmuro marina.

Se levanto, dejando a las otras dos boquiabiertas, corrió y pasó de largo el elevador y comenzó a correr hacia abajo por las escaleras. Lucí se apresuro a apagar la cuenta y Anaïs corrió detrás de ella.

Anaïs llego hasta el piso de abajo pero la perdió por completo de vista, a decir verdad marina corría muy rápido o ella era muy lenta, cualquiera de las dos opciones llevaban a lo mismo: la había perdido. Lucí no tardo en llegar a su lado, tomaba grandes bocaradas de aire.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No lo se, la he perdido- contesto Anaïs

-Tenemos que encontrarla, algo la estaba inquietando demasiado- menciono lucí preocupada por el paradero de su amiga.

…

Corría con todas su fuerzas por la calle, la lluvia parecía ser cada vez mas despiadada con ella, sin embargo podía notar por cualquier reflejo la figura de Ceres, su mashin. Corrió con todas sus energías. No sabia hacia donde iba y poco le importaba quería averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cruzo la calle sin fijarse y casi la atropella un auto, este se detuvo a tiempo antes de tocarla, miro al conductor y siguió corriendo, encontró una barda, pero el reflejo de Ceres estaba mas haya, brinco la barda que la llevo a la entrada de un bosque.

Sabia que había bosques que rodeaban la ciudad de Tokio, siguió corriendo, fue cuando se percato que había dejado a las otras dos detrás de ella, sin ni siquiera explicarles nada, pero sabia tan poco de céfiro, que cualquier noticia que fuera de ello le interesaba.

-CERES- llamo a su mashin por su nombre.

No tardo mucho en encontrarse el lago que había visto, hacia unos momentos, entro al lago, sintió como los jeans que llevaba puesto se pegaron mas a su cuerpo, siguió avanzando, los tenis se atoraron en la vegetación acuática.

-CERES- volvió a gritar-¿Dónde estas?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de su mashin, agacho la cabeza pesadamente y se sumergió en el agua, cerró los ojos, y solo pensó, si tal vez el mundo de céfiro las necesitase de nuevo, pero porque a ella. Era la que más había intentado olvidar a céfiro y todo lo que provenía de él.

Recordó el día en que encontró a Ceres, la prueba que le había pedido a ella. Salió del agua para tomar aire y fue cuando se dio cuenta aquel lugar donde estaba no era el mismo…

…

Decidió regresar a la torre de Tokio tal vez, marina había regresado a buscarles, miro por todos lados y tomo el elevador, para subir más rápido. Solo pensaba desde cuando su relación de amigas se había erosionado tanto. Anaïs se había evocado en sus estudios, mientras marina quería olvidar a toda costa lo qué una vez había ocurrido.

Que acaso era la única que quería recordar a aquello, y anhelaba con toda su alma el regresar a céfiro, el mundo de los sentimientos.

Miro su reflejo en la ventana, sintió un calor acogedor. Y pareció que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se había detenido, las personas no se movían y todo parecía indicar que tal vez aquella tarde regresaría a céfiro.

Pero qué pasaría con sus amigas no regresarían ellas a céfiro juntas como lo habían hecho dos veces. Comenzó a desesperarse nada ocurría y sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas.

-Guerrera mágica del fuego- escucho una voz retumbar por todo el lugar

-Rayearth- contesto la pelirroja sin duda esa era la voz de su mashin, no tenían dudas- REYEARTH – grito

No volvió a escuchar si voz después de eso, una luz encandilo sus ojos, incluso les cerro con fuerza… volvió a abrir sus ordes rojas y no se encontraba en la torre de Tokio en ese momento… si no que…

-Céfiro- susurro lucí.

…

Anaïs regreso a su casa, esperaba que lucí o marina le llamaran, les había mandado un mensaje de que si se encontraban bien, pero estas aun no respondían.

Entro a su casa y vio a sus padres leyendo un libro en la sala, sonrió, estaban juntos, al menos a ella le hubiera justado estar así con ferio, pero el no estaba ahí, ni ella para el, ya no mas.

-Cariño la cena esta caliente- menciono su madre.

-Gracias- respondió.

Entro a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de la cena, para no despreciar el esfuerzo de su madre, aunque en realidad no tenia hambre en lo absoluto, estaba preocupada y no sabia porque. La desaparición de marina le había intrigado demasiado, y ahora lucí no contestaba los mensajes, eso si era muy raro, ella siempre había estado incondicionalmente para ella.

Se comió todo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo pudo digerirla todo, miro sus manos, recordaba ver esa esfera de color verde en su mano izquierda, puso sus manos en la mesa y se impulso para levantarse, lavo los trastes y los acomodo.

Vio por la ventana el aire, era tan tranquilizante para ella, pensó en windam, cerro la ventana de la cocina y se dirigió a su alcoba.

-Gracias por la comida mama- murmuro la rubia- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches cariño- contestaron sus padres.

Tenia puesta la pijama, se acostó a dormir, dejo abierto el balcón que daba a su patio trasero, la brisa y el viento que entraban ayudaron a relajarla un poco.

Lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, soñó cuando ella estaba en céfiro y su primer encuentro con ferio y windam, escucho un fuerte golpe que le obligo a abrir los ojos.

Vio una sombra que se aproximo a ella, intento alcanzar sus lentes pero, cayeron al suelo.

Sintió desmayarse de nuevo, cuando volvió a reaccionar tenia sus lentes puestos y se encontraba en una cueva acaso la habían secuestrado, bueno eso era algo obvio, miro a todos lados y salió de la cueva. Sin lugar a dudas estaba en céfiro.

-Ya despertaste- menciono alguien detrás de ella, se giro, sus ojos verdes recorrieron a la persona que estaba frente a el.

-Ferio- la guerrera corrió hacia el, lo abrazo y el correspondió. Duraron un momento juntos y luego se separaron.

-Anaïs- dijo el volviéndola abrazar y acariciando su pelo.


	3. Cefiro

**Céfiro.**

Salió del lago donde se encontraba, aun traía puesto los jeans sucios y una blusa de color negra, miro a su alrededor, estaba en céfiro el mundo el que ella amaba, que extrañaba tanto por más que ella lo negara, camino, no sabía a dónde iba y poco le importaba.

Al fin estaba donde debería estar, se metió entre los árboles y luego regreso, ella estaba buscando a celes, su mashin le necesitaba algo se lo decía y no podría negarlo.

-Holaaaa- grito en busca de alguna persona, pero no hubo respuesta torció la boca en forma de reproche- supongo que estoy sola.

Se acaricio los brazos tenia frio. Suspiro cansadamente, camino hacia donde su corazón le indicaba, estaba triste preocupada por sus amigas, aunque ya no sabía si ellas le consideraban así, después de todo ella había querido separarse de ellas a toda costa.

Sabía que si ellas le odiasen ella lo aceptaría, el verlas y estar con ellas le recordaba a céfiro, y ahora que estaba de nuevo allí, no desaprovecharía un momento más.

Céfiro parecía un mundo más tranquilo, no se había topado con ningún monstro por ahora, su vegetación había vuelto a ser la misma, y el sol estaba en el cielo orgulloso de alumbrar aquella tierra. Que una vez le necesito tanto.

Se dio cuenta de ello entonces, el que la gente que mas amaba ya no necesitase de ella, le reprimía le hacía sentir que no servía para nada que el estar ahí, era como una visita a la abuela, simplemente para hacer presencia.

Encontró un poblado, camino entre la gente, estaba ocupada en lo que hacía, así que no parecían notar la presencia de una extraña mas. Las pequeñas casas, sacaban fuego de sus chimeneas y la gente parecía feliz. Había un pequeño lago más adelante, su agua cristalina, era de donde la gente extraía agua.

-Disculpe- escucho decir a una niña detrás de ella.

-Que pasa- sonrió amistosamente.

-Podría ayudarme a cargar unas cubetas a mi casa- menciono la niña.

-Claro- contesto.

La peli azul tomo unas cubetas de agua que lleno con mucha gracia. Se levanto y con ellas, camino en silencio apreciando lo alegre de aquel pueblo. La casa de la pequeña era una de las más alegadas del lago. Y a penas ella podía la cubeta.

-Abuela ya regrese- dijo la niña, no tardo mucho para que una señora, de cabello gris, ojos verdes, y tez blanca se mostrara frente a ellas.

-Quien es la muchacha- pregunto su abuela.

-Me ayudo a traer las cubetas de agua aquí- contesto la niña abrazando a su mayor, marina no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mucho gusto me llamo, marina- murmuro.

-Yo soy Catherine la abuela de la pequeña Amanda- contesto la señora. –Siento las molestias que le ha causado mi nieta.

-No han sido molestias es un placer- contesto- tengo que continuar mi camino.

-No espera quédate aquí unos días- menciono la anciana- mi nieta y yo vivimos solas aquí sería bueno tener una compañía nueva.

-Es que…- vio los ojos verdes de la niña que con un puchero pedía que se quedase con ellas- está bien será solo por hoy.

Estaba feliz por primera vez en céfiro, no la habían tratado ni de buena manera o de mala, simplemente como si fuera alguien normal, estaba alegre de ello. El haber sido una guerrera mágica era algo excelente para ella. Sin embargo hacia que la gente de céfiro la quisiera demasiado o incluso la odiasen.

Aquellas personas no la habían reconocido como lo que una vez había sido, y por una parte anhelaba de nuevo serlo, estaba en céfiro por una razón ella lo sabía, y el que celes intentara comunicarse con ella era algo que tenía en mente la guerrera. Y no se iría de céfiro hasta averiguarlo.

…

Abrió los ojos, miro hacia todos lados y no pudo evitar la alegría estaba en céfiro, bajo la montaña corriendo alegremente, giro hacia todos lados.

-Estoy en céfiro- gritaba como loca.- por fin.

Corrió por un campo de flores, jugo por un momento con los pequeños animales que estaban ahí, con ella, se recostó en el pasto y imagino lo bueno que era estar en céfiro.

Y fue en ese momento que intento utilizar sus poderes cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no los tenia.

-Que pasa- se pregunto a ella misma.

Corrió de nuevo, aun no era momento para preocuparse, pronto encontraría a sus amigos y sin duda alguna a Lantis, y pensó en el que tal si se hubiera ya marchado a Autozam. No se pondría a pensar negativo, sus amigos estarían en el palacio de la princesa Emeraude y todo saldría bien.

Se levanto cubriendo el sol con la mano, que sin duda alguna aquella tarde era uno de los días más calurosos de céfiro, miro a lo lejos, y vio a un conejo, pero eso no era un conejo, sin duda era…

-Mokona- grito felizmente. El pequeño animalito voltio hacia ella y corrió lanzándose hacia sus brazos.

Jugaron unas cuantas horas, cuando Mokona comenzó a correr, lucí le miro entretenida y le dio una escasa ventaja, después corrió detrás de el.

-Mokona a donde vamos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

…

-Ferio- susurro la guerrera.

El la miro, estaba feliz estaba a un lado de ella, tenia tanto tiempo sin verla que ahora sentía como si ella fuera una extraña, pero al final de todo era Anaïs, su Anaïs

-¿Qué pasa ocurre algo?- pregunto él. Ella agacho la mirada y se separo de él.

-Ferio- susurro- porque… porque no podíamos volver a céfiro.

-Nosotros pensábamos que ustedes ya no habían querido venir- contesto el.

-Tratamos ferio, muchas veces pero no podíamos, ya han pasado dos años… que no he sabido nada de céfiro, nada de ustedes- murmuro la rubia tristemente. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirle lo que en verdad quería? Decirle cuanto le había extrañado, cuanto le había amado.

-Pero ya estás aquí- el alcanzo su mano y la atrajo hacia así. Ella oculto su rostro en el hombro del peli verde. La tomo dulcemente de la barbilla y le hizo que le mirara.- Anaïs tengo algo que decirte.

La cara de la guerrera, se lleno de dudas, le miro a los ojos intentando buscar una explicación a todo lo que ella sentía.

…

**Ola Como están? Espero que bien bueno, como que me estoy poniendo muy sentimental, pero creo que para los próximos dos capítulos empiezan lo mejor. La acción gracias por todos los reawins aunque son pocos, pero me animan a seguir continuando con esta historia mia…. Bueno gracias a todos.**


	4. Vuelve conmigo

**Vuelve conmigo.**

-Ferio- susurro Anaïs porque el otro guardaba silencio.

-Anaïs creo que tienes que saber que… el otro día clef menciono unas palabras a lafarga sobre no sé quien… unas personas que están utilizando el sistema que lucí puso para regir céfiro para destruirlas a las tres aquí o en su mundo.

-A nosotras?-pregunto incrédula – es por ello que hemos venido a céfiro. ¿Quién nos ha llamado?

-Nosotros no lo hemos hecho, creíamos que eran mas feliz haya- contesto el peli verde- sin embargo pienso que primero ellos no deseaban que regresaran a céfiro, pero ustedes estuvieron insistiendo…

-Y ahora nos han dejado entrar para acabar con las tres- Anaïs miro hacia el paisaje buscando a alguien. - ¿Por eso fuiste a buscarme?

-Si- ferio la miro tiernamente- por eso y porque te extrañaba.

Anaïs no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, ferio quería que ella volviera, él le extrañaba tanto como ella a él. Se acerco a él y le abrazo.

Su abrazo duro unos minutos, donde los dos guardaban silencio, y estaban atentos de la reacción del uno al otro, Anaïs le abrazo con más fuerza buscando refugio en el.

-Yo también te extrañe- ninguno de los dos supo quien fue quien empezó con un beso que habían anhelado los dos por tanto tiempo, estaban nerviosos sin duda alguna.

Anaïs se hizo hacia atrás y se voltio hacia otro lado muerta de la pena, ahora qué diablos pensaría ferio de ella.

Mientras ferio pensaba lo mismo, que Anaïs, tal vez estaría diciendo que él se aprovecho de la situación en la que se encontraba la guerrera. Se armo de todas las fuerzas y valor que tenia y se acerco a ella.

-Anaïs- susurro- creo que sería bueno regresar al castillo- ella asistió pero no le miro, el hermano de la princesa Emeraude tomo de la mano a la guerrera. Trayéndola hacia sí.

Anaïs dirigió su mirada hacia como el apretaba su mano para que ella sabiera que estaba con ella, pero no tan fuerte como para lastimarla.

-Ferio- susurro Anaïs – porque no puedo utilizar mis poderes?

-No lo sé, tal vez clef sepa algo- contesto intentando mirarla, pero ella miraba hacia otro lugar.

-Ferio- Anaïs le miro dibujando una sonrisa.

-Si?-

-Gracias, por todo- la rubia apretó su mano con la de ferio, quería que el supiera que no se arrepentía de nada, y estaba feliz de estar con él, en ese momento.

…

-Mokona espérame- grito la guerrera del fuego.

Siguió corriendo detrás de el, pero este no se detenía, vio a lo lejos un castillo muy parecido al pilar de céfiro, pero a diferencia del otro este era de color negro.

-Tal vez clef hizo una remodelación- rio por lo bajo- Mokona

Estaba segura que no era una remodelación, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que de nuevo estuvieran en céfiro, camino detrás de Mokona esta vez más lento, y cuidando sus espaldas. Tomo una piedra y entro al castillo.

-Mokona- grito, pero el eco se escucho por todos lados.

Vio como corrió por unas pequeñas escaleras, subió corriendo, aprecio unos cuantos escudos de armas, que para nada pertenecían a céfiro o incluso a los otros tres mundos que querían conquistar céfiro y desistieron.

Al fin Mokona se detuvo en uno de los balcones del castillo. A lo lejos pudo ver el verdadero castillo del pilar de céfiro. Dirigió su atención a Mokona, se agacho invitándole a que subiera a sus brazos. Pero Mokona pareció como retorcerse, lucí dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Y de repente Mokona, se había transformado en una mujer pelirroja ojos azules y piel blanca. Lucí no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y miro a la extraña que estaba frente a ella.

-Bienvenida guerrera mágica- murmuro la pelirroja. Lucí no menciono nada se limito a mirarla y apreciar cada detalle.

-No sabía que eras tan maleducada- menciono una voz detrás de ella. Brinco un poco por el susto, se giro evitando darles la espalda a las dos jóvenes. La otra tenía el cabello rosa, ojos rojizos y tez morena clara.

-¿Quiénes son?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo soy Alice- menciono la pelirroja.

-Y yo soy Susie- contesto la peli rosa.-Entonces guerrera mágica…

-Mi nombre es lucí- les miro con sus ojos rojos, intento ocultar el miedo que tenia. Y les miro desafiante.

-¿Qué?- grito Susie

-Solo dije que me llamo lucí- se escucho un pequeño estruendo en la planta de arriba y ambas jóvenes voltearon.

Lucí aprovecho la distracción para huir, salió corriendo del castillo, e intento perderse en el bosque. No tardo mucho para cansarse maldita condición física hacía mucho tiempo que no corría. Y menos de esa manera.

Se escondió detrás de unos cuantos arbustos, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, espero cuidadosamente un tiempo, y miraba constante mente a su alrededor. Tomo aire y se levanto.

No las vio por ningún lado y siguió corriendo y llego a un claro, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, frente a ella estaban ejemplos claros de lo que parecía estar haciendo su mashin.

-Rayearth, windam-susurro lucí.

Les miro, no parecían sus mashin, tenían algunas cosas parecidas a los de ellas pero era claro que eran una imitación, una muy buena. Corrió a todo lo que pudo no tardarían en encontrarla.

…

Despertó, ya era de día, pensó en que estarían haciendo lucí y Anaïs en la tierra, mientras ella estaba en céfiro, aunque dudaba mucho que ellas estuvieran haya, siempre habían sido las tres y seguirían siéndolo jutas hasta el final.

Ayudo en los quehaceres de la casa de la pequeña y fue a ayudar a traer a las cubetas de agua, lleno tranquilamente cada una de ellas, escucho gritos de la gente y miro hacia atrás.

Sintió como la sangre se le helo frente a ella estaban windam y Rayearth, era imposible, lucí y Anaïs jamás utilizarían a sus mashines para eso. Tomo aire y busco alguna razón, miro los defectos que había en cada uno.

Esos no eran entonces los verdaderos, eran más que una simple imitación, dos personas bajaron de cada uno de ellos, la primera pelirroja y la segunda peli rosada. Miro con atención a cada una de ellas, y se oculto detrás de unas pequeñas canastas.

Tomo a un hombre del cuello, y saco una espada. Le miro ella amenazadoramente, pero que podía hacer ella, no tenía sus poderes y ni idea de donde estuviera celes, para ayudarle.

-Maldición- susurro.

-Venimos buscando a alguien- menciono la pelirroja, y marina cerró los ojos con pesadez la estaban buscando a ella. –Es la guerrera mágica del fuego. La han visto.

¿A lucí? ¿Lucí estaba en céfiro? ¿Por qué le buscaban? Las preguntas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza pero la mas importante de todas era ¿Quién diablos eran ellas?


	5. Aun hay mas

**Ok antes de iniciar este capitulo les voy a aclarar unas cosas muy importantes que mi amiga ****Linis.A02**** mee a hecho notar unas cuantas cosas ok ella me dijo o me hizo notar el error de que mencionara todos los nombres en español o en japonés… por ello ya no pienso escribir la historia (a los asuste) no se crean… solo voy a utilizar los nombres de marina, lucí y Anaïs en español los demás siguen su curso en japonés. Ok y gracias por aseármelo notar niña gracias. Y quiero a agradecerle a todos los que me han puesto reawins muchas gracias y a la ayuda incondicional de muerte 16 gracias nena eres la mejor de todas… Y todos los que dicen que tengo faltas de ortografía gracias intentare corregirlas… pero se me va el dedazo y pues ya ven ahora si el capitulo.**

…

**Aun hay más.**

Miro ante ella las tres torres de cristal que se regían como el castillo de céfiro… amplios jardines rodeaban al castillo, en medio de ellos una fuente o un lago guardaban todo el esplendor en ellos.

Algunos platicaban amenamente mientras otros simplemente se dedicaban a la limpieza de este.

Anaïs apretó la mano de ferio, la rubia se sentía nerviosa, tal vez porque vería de nuevo a sus amigos o la misma incertidumbre que le carcomía por dentro. ¿Qué había pasado con sus poderes?

Miro a ferio y este sonrió, la miro tiernamente, el peli verde sabia que no tenia el valor, por lo menos no, de llevar la relación de amigos a algo mayor, pero le inquietaba el que ella se fuera y se marchase de nuevo dejándolo solo.

-Hemos llegado- ferio la miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Si- contesto Anaïs- sabes de todos las veces que he venido a céfiro, jamás pude conocer de una manera mas pura e intima a céfiro, siempre el mundo pasaba por algo.

-Esta vez es diferente- susurro a su lado.

-No tanto, aun no sabemos a lo que me tenga que enfrentar-

-Pero, tampoco estamos seguros de que si sea cierto-

El no espero contestación de la guerrera el la tomo en brazos, y la llevo hacia el castillo, su castillo. Por más que ella implorara que la bajase no lo haría o que le diría que le tenía miedo a las alturas. Después de subir a su mashin y estar mas lejos del suelo.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- caldina sonrió al ver a Anaïs y también el verlos de una manera tan cariñosa al príncipe y a la guerrera- Ven dame un abrazo.

La guerrera bajo y abrazo a caldina, mientras las miradas de lafarga y ferio no se ocultaban en lo mas mínimo. Era claro que el rubio se burlaba con la mirada del príncipe.

-¿Y donde están las demás?- pregunto Caldina.

-Marina y lucí no se si ellas estén aquí- contesto la guerrera del aire.

Miro el suelo, no sabia desde cuanto las tres se habían separado tanto, pero si habían regresado a céfiro era por algo. Y ella planeaba utilizar ese momento en céfiro si es que ellas estaban ahí para reconciliarse.

Un estruendo se escucho muy cerca de ellos. Y por inercia todos voltearon hacia donde estaba aquel ruido. Anaïs miro con detenimiento a el mashin que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Marina- murmuro.

-Es muy claro que esa no es marina- susurro lafarga- entremos al castillo.

Antes de que lafarga terminara de decir aquellas palabras el mashin levanto el pie, pero una barrera se levanto justo a tiempo por parte de clef que miraba todo.

-Entremos- menciono ferio.-

**-Tengo que hacer algo… no puedo quedarme así- pensaba Anaïs-**

Esta vez estaba sola, no estaba ni marina y lucí para ayudarla, y no pondría en riesgo a los demás ella era una guerrera mágica. Había protegido a céfiro dos veces y esta no seria la excepción.

-Anaïs vamos- ferio la tomo de la mano y le llevo dentro del castillo.

-Ferio tengo que regresar- contesto Anaïs.

-¿QUE?- pregunto lafarga.

-Tengo que detenerlo- menciono mirando al mashin que golpeaba sin ninguna piedad el muro de clef.

-El no es celes, tampoco es marina- susurro caldina.

-Lo se- susurro- es que no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- la intervención de Lantis sorprendió a todos.

-Lantis yo tengo que hacerlo-

-Y tus poderes no los tienes- le espeto ferio.

-Tengo que hacerlo ferio- susurro de nuevo la guerrera.

Justo en el momento en que ellos comenzaban a resignarse en dejarla ir apareció otro parecido a regalía. No hubo mas que pedir ferio la tomo de la mano y la llevo al lugar donde estaba clef.

-Clef-gritaron todos al unisonoro.

-¿Qué cosas son esas?- pregunto Ascot

-Son sin duda alguna, clones de los mashin- contesto el hechicero supremo.

-Tengo que irme.- Anaïs camino hacia la puerta pero la mano de ferio la detuvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si te vas?- pregunto Lantis.

-Seria… lo mismo que si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada-murmuro.

-No pueden detenerla- menciono clef.-Es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca en este castillo y en todo céfiro.

Ferio soltó la mano de la guerrera y le dio la espalda, cerro los ojos con fuerza el no podía dejarla marchar así como así.

-Entonces iré contigo- le dijo el.

-No ferio estas donde debes de estar- contesto ella antes de salir del cuarto.

**-Windam donde estas?- pregunto la guerrera para si misma.**

Pero el mashin no contesto a su pregunta, siguió corriendo, no se detendría que ellas estuvieran atacando el castillo era por su culpa, de nadie mas.

-Mokona- dijo al encontrarse con el pequeño animalito.

No podía detenerse a ver que era lo que ocurría, salió del castillo y corrió hacia los dos mashines que estaban atacando el castillo, se pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantaría clef eso.

Apenas logro salir de la barrera de clef, cuando al parecer uno de los dos mashines que estaban frente a ella, le miro.

-Anteia mira quien es- menciono una voz proveniente de los mashines-

-Oh la guerrera del aire Eunice- contesto.- Mateémosla

El puño del falso Ceres se lanzo contra ella, se arrogo hacia atrás y entro a la barrera. Pero se golpeo muy fuerte contra el suelo, torciéndose el pie.

-**windam donde estas?- pregunto la guerrera.**

Pero el mashin no contesto, Como pelearía con ellos, eran como 15 veces su altura, corrió alegándolos del castillo lo más rápido, pero no tardaron mucho en utilizar sus poderes.

El golpe de energía impacto en el suelo lanzándola lejos del donde se encontraba, sin duda escucho mas de un hueso tronar. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo y lo vio tenia una abertura en su pierna derecha.

Se levanto valientemente y miro hacia los dos mashines, les miro desafiantemente, no perdería ella lo sabia, aunque al menos hubiera dejado descansar a clef de la barrera.

**-No pienso perder, no debo- pensó para si misma- soy una guerrera mágica, vengo del mundo místico y amo a céfiro. Y pienso defenderlo.**

El puño de uno de los mashines se detuvo a escasos metros de ella, miro aturdida la escena… sintió su corazón acelerarse y les miro victoriosa-

**-Guerrera del mundo místico, has abierto de nuevo tu corazón a céfiro y a mi- menciono windam-**

**-Windam- susurro la guerrera.**

…


	6. Somos uno

**Antes que nada gracias por los reawins amigos como ****muerte_ 16, Linis.A02 hefeni24 ****por la clase de ortografía y lo que me falta la leí y a todos los demás que no están subscritos la verdad es que me dan ánimos de continuar y cambiar algunas cosas, pero no sen tan duras con la critica, se que es para bien y todo pero me deprimo jajaja ok entonces aclarare algunas cosas.**

-La letra normal es el dialogo- después sigue no se cosas que estén haciendo los personajes o otra cosa-

_-En cursiva es algo que este escrito-_

**-Y en negrita lo que están pensando los personajes-**

**Ok a veces me falta un signo de interrogación porque como escribo en una laptop a veces no le encuentro porque es inglesa (que presumida) y por lo tanto no tiene la ñ o el otro signo de interrogación agradezco la comprensión respecto a eso y el de admiración normalmente nunca los uso pero ahora intentare usarlos ok, ya aclare eso ahora si va la historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a clamp. Esto es para pura diversión y imaginación nada de esto paso en la historia verdadera (que lastima) ni es una continuación.**

**Somos uno.**

-Windam- susurro Anaïs.

-Guerrera mágica del aire alza tu espada y llámame-

El traje verde de la guerrera fue apareciendo poco a poco, Anaïs extrajo su espada de su mano izquierda y la alzo al cielo, abriendo el portal para que su mashin saliera.

-Windam- grito.

-Mira Anteia ha llamado a su mashin- rio Eunice.

-Vamos-contesto Anteia.

Las dos guerreras atacaron a Anaïs sus ataques parecían flamas negras, Anaïs alcanzo a esquivar ambos ataques, por parte de sus agresoras.

-Anaïs aun ciento duda en tu corazón- menciono windam.

-Windam- murmuro tristemente- terminemos ahora Midori no senpuu.

El poder comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos pero estas le esquivaron y lograron golpearla. Porque estaba dudando la culpa y la duda la estaban acabando por dentro. ¿En realidad eran ellas sus enemigas?

-Aun te culpas de la muerte de la princesa o es su hermano el que te preocupa- windam le protegió de un nuevo ataque. Anaïs se levanto y ataco con su espada a Ceres, sin embargo regalía aprovecho el momento de distracción de la guerrera para golpearla, consiguiéndolo.

El grito de dolor de la rubia, se pudo escuchar a su alrededor, no podía atacarlas tenia que aclarar su mente primero. No quería que por su culpa de sus sentimientos algo malo ocurriera en céfiro.

-Acabemos con esto- menciono Anteia levanto las manos de celes.

-Llamas del infierno- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

El fuego abarco y rodeo a windam, pronto la guerrera termino desmayándose, por el sofocante humo del impacto del mismo ataque.

…

-Clef la barrera- grito ferio- protégela.

-La caída- susurro caldina.

Clef agrando el escudo para proteger a Anaïs, de sus nuevas enemigas. Miro a ferio y este salió corriendo en la ayuda de la guerrera.

-Lafarga ayúdale a ferio- menciono el hechicero.

Clef miro con sus ordes azules a los dos mashin, que se alegaban del castillo. Observo con detenimiento la zona de combate y suspiro cansadamente, esperaba que Anaïs estuviera bien. De nuevo céfiro estaba en peligro y las niñas del mundo místico tendrían que volver a enfrentarlo.

…

Miro a las dos extraña frente a ella, tenia que hacer algo y debía hacerlo rápido. De lo contrario ese hombre pagaría con su vida.

-No me has escuchado- tercio susie.

-No he visto a nadie- contesto el hombre.

Una piedra estuvo a punto de golpear a Alice en la cara pero la esquivo. Marina pensó que había sido lucí pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta que la que la había arrogado era Amanda y no lucí.

-¿Tu aventaste la piedra?- espeto Alice.

-Si-

-No- susurro marina- yo fui.

-Marina-menciono la niña.

-La guerrera del agua- contesto Alice- buscamos a una y encontramos a otra.

-Suelten al hombre-rodeno marina.

-Y que tenemos a cambio nosotras-espeto Susie

-Tendrás lo que quieran de mi- contesto la peli azul.

-Entonces te queremos a ti…- menciono susie.

-…pero muerta. Pelea con ambas-dijo Alice.

-Me queda de otra- contesto.

No tenía poderes y para colmo no solo tenia que enfrentar a una si no a las dos al mismo tiempo. Tenia que confiar en ella, en su corazón y en céfiro. El mundo de los sentimientos.

-La fuerza de tu corazón es la más poderosa de todas-

-Ceres- murmuro marina.

-Invócame marina seamos uno y seguiremos obteniendo la victoria- dijo el mashin.

Marina se transformo y saco su espada la apunto hacia el cielo, abriendo el portal para que llegara su mashin.

-Ceres- grito.

Un rayo azul salió de la punta hacia el cielo, abriendo la dimensión de los genios. Cuando este salió un rayo azul la envolvió y la introdujo dentro de su mashin. Espero a que ambas subieran a su mashin, no lo hacían igual que ellas.

-Ceres es muy arriesgado pelar aquí- murmuro marina- la gente.

-Hay un espacio justo para pelar a unos cuantos kilómetros podríamos pelear hay- contesto.

-Vamos- dijo marina.

Se dirigió lo mas rápido posible al claro, a penas llego noto que la pelirroja estaba distraída y aprovecho ese momento.

-Vamos Ceres-grito marina-Mizu no ryu.

…

Se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo, voltio por arriba de su hombre y se sorprendió de ver la pelea, estaba windam y rayearth peleando contra marina.

-Tengo que ayudarla… rayearth ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto lucí.

-Siempre he estado en tu corazón- contesto el mashin del fuego- invócame y ayuda a tu amiga.

Ceres cayó al suelo, estaba a punto de ser atravesados por la espalda de windam. Cuando el escudo de rayearth se interpuso.

-Maldición- dijo Alice.

-Lucí- grito marina entusiasmada.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en cierto hechicero cuando peleas- rio de buena gana.

Lucí y marina comenzaron a dominar la pelea entre ambas impostoras, el fuego y el agua estaban trabajando en una sincronización perfecta.

-¡Marina cuidado!-lucí le advirtió tarde.

Regalía golpeo de lleno el rostro de Ceres y después se dirigió a rayearth; Ceres parecía haber salido de la pelea.

-Vaya tenemos frente a nosotros al pilar de céfiro- menciono Eunice.

-¿Qué se siente matar a zagato y al antiguo pilar de céfiro?-pregunto Alice.

Lucí bajo la mirada… aun aunque lo intentase su corazón no podía sanar, perdonase y no podía olvidar a la princesa emeraude. Y mirar a los ojos a Lantis y ferio no sabia como verlos después de matar a sus hermánanos pero…

-¡Lucí no las escuches¡- marina alentó a su amiga.

Un golpe propiciado por windam basto para que marina perdiera el conocimiento y se desmayara, Ceres desapareció.

**-No he podido defender a marina…tampoco a la princesa Emeraude-pensó lucí. **

-Has hecho lo que tu corazón a indicado y el trabajo de una guerrera mágica- dijo rayearth.

-¡Yo soy el pilar de céfiro¡ Honou no ya.-

Las llamas envolvieron a los 4 mashin, el grito de las que iban dentro se escucho… la furia del pilar acaba de empezar… nadie absolutamente nadie, podía mantenerla alegada de céfiro y menos de…

-¡Lucí alto¡- escucho una voz desde su interior.

Detuvo el ataque justo a tiempo… miro a su alrededor y cerro los ojos con pesadez.

-Vámonos-menciono Alice.

Lucí bajo al lado de marina que estaba inconsciente, la tomo entre sus manos y limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de una herida e su frente. La abrazo y ese día céfiro lloro junto con el pilar.

-No llores lucí- murmuro marina.

-¡marina estas bien¡-sonrió y de inmediato la lluvia se fue. El sol apareció orgulloso de nuevo en el cielo.

-No te distraigas por cierto espadachín mágico- menciono marina. Lucí la abrazo ese era la marina que conocía y la extrañaba tanto.

…

En otro lugar digamos un poco mas lejos estaban tres campesinos.

-El clima esta raro hoy- menciono uno.

-Primero llueve y luego sale el sol- contesto otro.

-¿El pilar será bipolar?- todos miraron que preguntó.

-Cállate…

Fin

**Ok otro capitulo mas prometo mañana subirles uno o dos según sea el caso ahora solo pude subir este. Aquí deje que ganaran las malas a Anaïs si no la historia no tendría sentido, yo se que en un parpadeo las pudo haber destruido completamente una pregunta a que no adivinan quien es la voz que se escucho lucí que le digo que no lo hiciera? Jajaja soy mala**


	7. Estoy aqui

**Ok antes que nada gracias por los reawins de muerte 16 y linis.A02 y sus consejos y adorables palabras gracias chicas son una gran inspiración y por la forma en que me han ayudado con esta historia.**

**Los personajes de las guerreras mágicas no me pertenecen y la historia es exclusiva de clamp solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Estoy aquí.**

El sol había salido de nuevo, iluminaba con sus rayos al mundo de céfiro y evitaba que la oscuridad apareciera de nuevo en céfiro.

Los hogares escondidos entre el bosque, habían regresado a la normalidad, y todos los campesinos estaban alrededor de las dos jóvenes del mundo místico.

-Marina ¿Eres una guerrera mágica?- pregunto la pequeña Amanda.

-Si, tal vez tu seas una cuando seas mas grande- le animo la peliazul. Moviendo los cabellos de la pequeña

-No, gracias, no en verdad no tengo hambre- mencionaba lucí. Y es que como era el nuevo pilar de céfiro todos le conocían e intentaban darle de todo y consentirla.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- murmuro marina- tenemos que llegar al castillo.

-¿Tan pronto?-los aldeanos y lucí miraron a marina.

-Marina tiene razón tenemos que estar alertas por si ellas vuelven a atacar- lucí se despidió de todos con una cálida sonrisa, antes de sacar su espada y llamar a rayearth.

Marina se despidió de Amanda y su abuela, sonrió a unos cuantos e invoco a Ceres estaba a punto de subir, cuando la mano de alguien le detuvo con firmeza.

Un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alto y de tez blanca, le había detenido, marina sonrió y espero a que el le soltase.

-Gracias- murmuro muy bajo.

-Es mi deber- la oji azul pensó que si estuviera en la tierra tal vez le daría su numero; pero ya alguien la traía loco y ese alguien era clef- No te metas en problemas.

-Gracias por salvarme de ellas- contesto y sin darle tiempo para contestar a marina le abrazo.

Sintió el agradecimiento de aquel contacto entre ellos, pero lo único que le interesaba ahora era el encontrarse con clef. El abrazo termino cuando el la soltó.

-Cuida te mucho- le sonrió y subió a Ceres- entonces es hora de irnos.

…

Miraba a marina, mientras ella recibía el agradecimiento del joven que había salvado. Sin duda el regresar a la tierra y no volver aquí les había desanimado. No solo a Anaïs y Marina si no también a ella.

Por una parte aun se culpaba y arrepentía por la muerte de la princesa Emeraude y Zagato, aun que le había superado y sabia que Lantis le amaba, el verlo a los ojos le era doloroso. ¿Cómo podía amarla si ella había matado a su hermano?

La responsabilidad de céfiro recaía en sus hombros, un titulo que habían dejado caer en ella y aquella fachada de héroe que habían pintado en ella pero la pregunta era ¿Podría salvar a céfiro de nuevo?

Y por otra parte Anaïs y Marina tenía que recuperar su amistad. Cerrar la cicatriz que acababa de abrirse entre ellas.

-Lucí-susurro Marina.

-¿Qué pasa?- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Marina.

-Es genial que volvamos a estar en céfiro- celebro la peli azul.

-Si, no es increíble- la guerrera del fuego miro a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Claro que es increíble céfiro, nosotras, el paisaje, Mokona, rayearth, Lantis, Ceres, windam, y Lantis, ah y Lantis-rio la guerrera de ojos azules.

-¡Marina!-

-Esta bien pero… ya pensaste ¿Qué harás cuando veas a Lantis?

-Lantis-susurro.

Era cierto que pasaría ahora que ambos sabían lo que cada uno sentía por el otro. No lo había pensado antes y el hacerlo la ponía nerviosa. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera le entusiasmaba, deseaba saber la reacción de el.

…

Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación que le rodeaba, frente a el una pequeña cama y sobre ella estaba Anaïs. Porque diablos le había dejado marcharse, era imposible que les ganasen.

Ahora el resultado, Anaïs estaba inconsciente y gravemente herida, de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Se maldijo una y otra vez.

Camino impaciente por la habitación pero sin hacer ningún ruido, no quería despertarla y era mejor dormida así no las enfrentaría.

Alguien toco en la puerta; tardo un poco en volver a tocar. Se acerco a ella y la abrió. La bailarina dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-Ferio ¿Cómo esta?- murmuro caldina.

-Aun no ha despertado- miro por arriba de su hombro a Anaïs que dormía en su cama, al menos estaba viva aun.

-Espero que se recupere pronto- le animo

-¡Caldina, Ferio! - Ascot, corrió hacia donde se encontraban ambos – Rayearth y Ceres vienen hacia acá.

-¿Crees que quieran atacar de nuevo?- caldina miro preocupada a ambos.

-Es mejor que vayamos a ver- contesto Ascot, caldina asistió y se fueron corriendo. La bailarina se detuvo a unos pasos y voltio hacia ferio.

-¿No vienes?- pregunto la peli rosada.

-No- corto ferio.

-Cuídala tigre- contesto antes de reír.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco aunque en realidad no sabia de donde diablos caldina tenía ideas para animar a cualquier gente. Cerro la puerta y se quedo ahí, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

-Ferio- susurro Anaïs.

Ferio se giro al escuchar su nombre, Anaïs lo había dicho con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas parecía un murmullo.

La guerrera del aire estaba sentada en la cama, con su mano derecha apretaba la delgada sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Ferio camino hacia ella sin decir nada solo clavo su vista en ella.

-Ferio- murmuro extrañada.

El peli verde se sentó a un lado de ella, y le miro sin decir nada. Parecía que estaba pensando en las palabras que le diría a ella.

-Anaïs- siseo- no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Pero ferio…

La guerrera no pudo terminar de decir nada porque el la tomo de las manos y la aja trajo hacia si. No opuso resistencia y al principio ella no respondió; pero poco a poco el beso fue tomando su ritmo.

Anaïs rompió el beso entre ambos, necesitaba saber que era ella para el. Además había escuchado sin querer la conversación de caldina y el. Se levanto de un brinco que después arrepintió, por el terrible mareo, pero ferio la detuvo de la muñeca y la sentó.

-Ferio…¿Qué es…- pero el la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Anaïs te amo- le dijo.

-Yo también pero…no puedes amarme-

-¿Por qué?

-Ferio yo mate a tu hermana- murmuro Anaïs, bajo la cabeza y miro la sabanas- lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Anaïs, ferio la tomo de la barbilla y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Anaïs cumpliste con el trabajo de una guerrera mágica y con los deseos de mi hermana, no tienes porque llorar y menos disculparte.

El peli verde no le dio tiempo, le volvió a besar dulcemente, Anaïs le tomo del cuello tímidamente pero se aferro a el.

-Ferio- Ascot abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo a la cuando se estaba poniendo tan cariñosa- clef quiere que veas esto.

-Ahora voy- contesto.

Ascot entendió el mensaje-mirada de "Me interrumpiste" pero en fin. Ferio se levanto para irse pero Anaïs le tomo de la mano.

-Voy contigo- susurro Anaïs.

-Tienes que descansar- le recordó.

-No pienso descansar hasta que céfiro no corra ningún riesgo-

-Pero Anaïs…-

-Nada es mi forma de luchar por ti y céfiro- murmuro.

-Es tu forma de decir que me amas sin importar el pasado-

-Algo así- Anaïs se acerco a el, desde ahora ambos sabían que ya no eran amigos, si no novios. Ella se acerco mas a el y le beso.

…

-Tranquila Alice- menciono Eunice- las guerreras mágicas pagaran todas.

-Nos han ganado- le reprocho.

-La batalla pero no la guerra- sonrió a su acompañante- veamos como les va a las otras ahora.

-¡Las odio!-Alice miro a su amiga- cambiaron céfiro, mataron a la princesa emeraude y al supremo sacerdote zagato, céfiro estuviera mejor sin ellas.

-Tal vez- murmuro Eunice- de lo que si estoy segura es cualquiera no importa quien sea y se interponga a lo que deseemos le mataremos.

Las dos rompieron a reir mientras, una mujer se mantenía atrás de ellas en silencio, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció. Al fin todo había empezado.

…

-¡Clef!-ferio abrió las puertas de la habitación-¿Qué pasa?

-Rayearth y Ceres vienen hacia acá- contesto el hechicero.

-Si, continúan a esa velocidad tal vez destruyan la barrera- murmuro caldina.

-Ya es muy tarde-menciono lafarga.

-Se van a estrellar- dijo Ascot.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaron varios mirando a clef en busca de respuestas.

-Tengo que ir-susurro Anaïs.

-No, te quedaras aquí- contesto ferio tomándola de la muñeca.

-No es necesario que salgamos- presea apunto a las dos maquinas que estaban a punto de estrellarse con la barrera…

Continuara…


	8. A tu lado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de clamp solo lo hago por diversión.**

**A tu lado.**

-No es necesario que salgamos- presea apunto a las dos maquinas que estaban a punto de estrellarse con la barrera.

Parecía que los dos mashin no iban a detenerse y colapsarían con la barrera. Rayearth y Ceres aumentaron la velocidad en el último tramo para llegar al castillo.

Dentro del castillo los nervios de los que veían cada vez mas aumentaban; ellas no estaban desistiendo y tal vez el impacto ocasionaría un gran daño la estructura del castillo.

No lo había notado pero no se había detenido a pensar en como habían cambiado todo, pero clef lo había hecho mas. El hechicero había aumentado su tamaño estaba a la altura de lafarga aunque sin duda el mas alto fuera Lantis. (De la altura en la que esta clef en la ovas).

Regreso toda la atención a rayearth y Ceres; todos guardaron silencio en la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera pero parecía que ahora tardaría.

Mokona entro a la sala con su habitual felicidad y brincó a los brazos de Anaïs. La guerrera del aire le miro sorprendida si un milagro tendría que ocurrir Mokona estaría ahí.

-Maldición- dijo Lantis.

Los dos mashin atravesaron la barrera de clef sin ni siquiera romperla. Esta había cedido el paso a los dos.

-Que forma de recibir es esa- murmuro Marina bajando de Ceres.

-Sin duda céfiro jamás dejara de sorprenderme- Lucí bajo de rayearth y sacudió su cabello.

Anaïs no pudo evitar la felicidad y salió corriendo a su encuentro, recorrió cada pasillo hasta que llego al jardín donde encontró al dúo.

-Maldición-dijo Lantis.

Los dos mashines atravesaron la barrera de clef sin ni siquiera romperla. Esta había cedido el paso a los dos.

-Que forma de recibir es esa- murmuro marina bajando de Ceres.

-Sin duda céfiro nunca dejara de sorprenderme- lucí bajo de rayearth y sacudió su cabello.

Anaïs no pudo evitar la felicidad y salió corriendo al encuentro de sus amigas, recorrió cada pasillo hasta que llego al jardín donde se encontraba el duo.

-¡Lucí, marina!-extendió los brazos y abrazo ambas.

-Anaïs-las dos corrieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo marina?- dirigió sus ojos a su amiga, que tenia una herida en el brazo.

-Un corte-la peli azul sonrió- me falta practica.

-Permíteme curarlo- murmuro- Iyashi no kaze.

La herida de marina comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco, la oji azul sonrió, en forma de agradecimiento a la rubia.

Sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cuando vio a clef, había cambiado tanto ahora era mas apuesto pero tenia que resignarse, como ya había ocurrido antes. Pero el volver a verlo hacia que su corazón latiera con mas intensidad.

Clef noto la mirada de marina sobre el, cuando la miro ella simplemente voltio hacia otro lado y comenzó a platicar con lafarga y caldina. Suspiro cansadamente y dirigió su mirada a lucí.

-Princesa Lucí- menciono clef.

-Dime lucí, clef no tiene nada de malo, que me llamen por mi nombre- la peli roja sonrió cálidamente al hechicero.

-Yo también puedo llamarte solo lucí- la guerrera del fuego se tenso al escuchar la voz de Lantis quien había susurrado a su oído.

-Si- contesto al espadachín, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, esperaba que los sentimientos del nuevo pilar de céfiro no hubieran cambiado hacia el.

Lucí respondió el beso de Lantis, y ambos se separaron al recordar que no solo clef los miraba.

-Lo siento- lucí se disculpo con clef.

-Clef no tiene problema- se burlo ferio- continúen en lo que estaban.

-Muy gracioso- contesto Lantis.

-¡Mokona!- lucí abrazo al pequeño y después lo alejo de ella- ¿Tu si eres Mokona verdad?

-¿Cómo que si es Mokona?- pregunto marina- Claro que es Mokona.

-Verán, antes de encontrarme con marina, pensé que estaba jugando con Mokona pero resulto ser una de ellas… se llamaba creo que Alice-contesto.

-Es cierto clef- menciono Anaïs- ¿Qué son esas cosas que se parecen a los mashin?

-Son maquinas, robots y tengo la sospecha que tal vez autozam, cizeta o farehm sepan algo al respecto- respondió el hechicero.

-Geo y zazu- murmuro lucí.

-Tarta y tatra- le siguió marina.

-Y aska- Anaïs miro a clef confundida.

-En céfiro no existe ese tipo de tecnología por tres razones; la primera es que si necesitamos defendernos utilizamos magia o a los mashin, la segunda la mayoría ahora queremos la paz y en tercera no se necesita por el sistema en que se maneja céfiro.

-Entonces es posible que autozam, cizeta o farehm nos estén atacando- marina miro a sus amigas.

-Puede ser o tal vez ellos sepan que son exactamente- Lantis defendió a su segundo hogar.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo lucí- hay que hacer una visita a nuestros amigos.

-Tardaríamos mucho- murmuro marina-creo que lo mejor seria que cada una de nosotras fuera a un planeta diferente.

-Marina tiene razón- apoyo Anaïs.

-Es cierto, entonces yo iré a autozam- celebro lucí.

-Eres el pilar te podría pasar algo- menciono caldina.

-Caldina esta en lo correcto, nuestro deber es protegerte- apoyo lafarga.

-Mandilón- se burlo ferio.

-Al menos no me la paso pensando en…- lafarga apunto con los ojos a Anaïs. Pero a marina no le paso inadvertido ese momento.

-Claro que no te la pasas pensando en …- ferio le imito pero esta vez apunto a caldina.

-Conocí a Geo y Zazu podría convencerlos de que vengan a ayudarnos- opino Lantis.

-Entonces esta decidido- menciono ferio- Anaïs y yo iremos a farehm.

-Pero ferio…-

-No importa- sonrió el peli verde.

-Gracias- murmuro Anaïs.

-Ve por ella "tigre"-caldina tosio la ultima palabra.

-Yo iré a cizeta- susurro marina.

-Marina yo te acompañare-dijo Ascot mirando a la peli azul.

-Ascot- marica se acerco a el y tomo sus manos- no quiero arriesgarlos a ninguno de ustedes, ellas nos odian a nosotras.

-Marina-murmuro.

-Estaré bien Ascot- la peli azul sonrió y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-¿Cuándo parten?- pregunto lafarga.

-Mañana- las dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces deberían descansar- clef les miro a las tres, pero marina desvió su mirada.

-Guru clef, podría ayudarme a comunicarme con Geo y zazu- Lantis siguió a clef hasta el castillo.

…

-Exelnte- celebro Anteia.

-Dejaran céfiro por un tiempo creo que a citra le interesara saber esto- contesto susie.

Ambas salieron corriendo de sus escondites sin que nadie las viera aunque lafarga sintió que le miraban.

…

-¡Hola Lantis!- saludo geo- ¿Cómo están todos?

-Hola geo ¿Dónde esta zazu?-

-Tal vez jugando por ahí- contesto.

-Geo necesito de ti y de zazu- menciono Lantis.

-¿De nosotros? ¿En que nuevo problema te has metido Lantis?- pregunto.

-Se trata de maquinas parecidas a los mashin de lucí y…

-Sus genios ¿Alguien las a imitado?- zazu apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Quisiera saber si podrían venir?- pregunto Lantis.

-No lo se- menciono geo.

-¿Por qué no parece sorprenderte esto geo?- pregunto Lantis. El otro solo suspiro y miro a zazu.

-No lo se Lantis estamos muy ocupados por acá- contesto zazu.

-Por favor- menciono Lantis.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Eso fue un por favor? ¿ o mi cuarto huele a jamón?- bromeo geo.

-No lo repetiré- sentencio Lantis.

-No pierdo nada con intentar- geo miro a zazu- solo hay algo que queremos pedirles a cambio.

-¿Qué es?- Lantis miro a geo sabia que nada salía gratis de ese par.

-Podemos estudiar el sistema del pilar, tu sabes por Eagle. Fue su deseo- contesto zazu.

-Esta bien- respondió clef, de todos modos se lo había prometido ya a Eagle antes de que muriera.

….

**Continuara.**


	9. Autozam viene

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a clamp, hago esto por motivo de diversión y nada más. Gracias por los reawins de muerte_16, Linis.A02, ****- Mikatsuki no tenshi -****Digressesgirl92**** y goshy. Gracias me inspiran mucho muchachos son la onda. Y son lo mejor, siento la tardanza unos pèqueños problemas me salieron pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta.**

**Autozam viene.**

Se metió a darse una ducha rápida, Anaïs, Marina, Caldina y Presea estaban también ahí. Caldina salió rápido y se fue a cambiarse. Presea noto el silencio entre las tres y prefirió dejarlas solas.

Lucí miro a las otras dos, Marina limpiaba con cuidado una herida y Anaïs miraba a las dos. Lucí suspiro cansada y sonrió.

-Marina, Anaïs- menciono la pelirroja teniendo la atención de ambas- ¿Cómo llegaron a céfiro?

-Yo entre por el lago, que esta cerca de la torre de Tokio aunque no me e disculpado con ustedes por dejarlas- sus ojos azules fueron de lucí a Anaïs.

-No importa-sonrió- lo bueno es que las tres estamos aquí, juntas de nuevo, Y este ferio fue por mi- contesto.

-¿Así que al fin ferio y tu son algo?- la peli azul pregunto descaradamente, Anaïs se sonrojo.

-¡Marina!- intervino lucí.

-Señorita de Lantis- se burlo- todos vimos el beso- ahora la roja era lucí.

-Vamos marina me dirás que no quieres nada con Ascot o clef- el comentario de lucí provoco que marina escondiera sus ojos azules bajo su fleco.

-Ustedes son afortunadas- susurro. Anaïs noto a Marina, la peli azul estaba triste. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Marina, ¿Estas bien?- lucí se acerco a ella y le abrazo; era la primera vez que veían flaquear en respuesta la oji azul solo asistió.

-Niñas será mejor que salgan del agua- menciono caldina- se poneran como pasas.

-Tienes razón- contesto Marina. Lucí la vio alejarse de ella. Marina tenia algo y lo mas seguro había sido por la conversación entre ellas.

…

-Esta confirmado que las dos guerreras mágicas irán a cizeta y farehm.- Alice sonrió a sus amigas.

-Entonces que no se esperen nuestro ataque- rio susie.

-No se precipiten tengo algo planeado y tengan entendido que no fallaremos- rio la peli blanca.

-Todo a marchado a la perfección, céfiro es el planeta de los sentimientos y lo que deseemos esta funcionando; se nos cumple; las guerreras llegaron separadas y el día que nosotros quisimos- Eunice vio a la peli blanca.

-El sistema que lucí decidió estuvo perfecto, nos beneficia por completo a nosotras; ahora ellas se separaran por nuestra causa- rio Anteia.

-No se les olvide porque lo hacemos- contesto citra- céfiro nos necesita y tenemos que ayudarlo.

…

La mañana llego y la luz del sol ilumino el reino de céfiro, se sentó en la cama y después de unos estiramientos para desentumir el cuerpo, se vistió y se miro en el espejo.

El recuerdo de nova vino a su mente, cuando ella se miro en el espejo y del otro lado estaba nova. Se hizo su trenza y bajo a desayunar.

Recorrió los pasillos y pensaba en el comportamiento de Marina acaso estaba enamorada de Ascot y por eso no le había permitido ir a cizeta, o acaso era clef. Marina no era de esas personas que comentaban su vida amorosa con los demás. En realidad era un completo misterio.

Llego al comedor y no había nadie, la comida estaba servida. Tal vez se había levantado demasiado temprano. O todos se habían desvelado anoche. Una joven entro al comedor trayendo con ella el postre.

-Buenos días reina lucí- saludo la joven.

-Buenos días de casualidad no sabe donde están todos- la joven sonrió y le dejo el plato en la mesa. Camino hasta una de las puertas y la abrió.

-Todos se levantaron y están entrenando- contesto.

-¿Qué?- lucí se levanto y salió corriendo por la puerta que había abierto la joven.

…

Anaïs y Marina combatían entre si, ambas detenían su espada a escasos metros de golpear a la otra; Marina tropezó y cayo al suelo terminando con la pelea. La peli azul maldijo por lo bajo.

Lucí noto las ojeras que se asomaban bajo los ojos de la peli azul, tal vez no había dormido lo suficiente.

-Buenos días- saludo y todos voltearon a verla.

-¡Lucí!- sus dos amigas sonrieron y caminaron hacia ella.

-Dormiste mucho- menciono la rubia.

-Aunque no soy la única que debió descansar mas- contesto viendo a la peli azul. Marina solo desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Marina- susurro Anaïs.

-¡Miren la nave de autozam! La oji azul apunto hacia el cielo. La habían salvado.

-El nsx- contesto lafarga.

La nave nsx proveniente del planeta de autozam había aparecido en el claro cielo de céfiro. Lucí no pudo evitar la felicidad que inundo su alma.

Miro al cielo esperando el aterrizaje de sus amigos, vio de reojo a sus amigas quienes le sonrieron.

-¡Llama del infierno!- susie y Eunice aparecieron en el cielo, listas para atacar de nuevo.

La nave de Geo coloco una barrera que rápido se desintegro por el fuego. Rayearth corto con su espada uno de los motores de la nave.

-Maldición- menciono Lantis.

¿Anaïs, Marina?- las otras dos asistieron.

-¡Rayearth!-

-¡Ceres!-

-¡Windam!-

-Guerreras mágicas- contestaron los mashin.

Los tres aparecieron y ellas subieron, se miraron una última vez; esta ocasión no les ganarían.

-Mizu no ryu- el ataque de Marina les dio tiempo para llegar.

-Mamori no kaze- el escudo de la rubia, cubrió la nave del ataque de susie.

-¡Geo, zazu! ¿Están bien?- lucí se puso en medio de la nave y las maquinas.

-Si- contesto zazu activando el alta voz.

-¿Esos son?- geo hablo.

-Si- menciono lucí.

-Perfecto- geo alejo la nave de la zona de batalla.

-Llamas del infierno- susie ataco mientras regalía atacaba con su espada a windam.

-Mizu no ryu- Marina detuvo las llamas del ataque de susie.

-Con que usas agua- murmuro susie- veamos que haces con esto. Eunice.

-¡Castigo del demonio!- dijeron ambas.

**-Maldición- pensó lucí.**

-Mamori no kaze- Anaïs utilizo su barrera para desviar el ataque; este se alejo y desapareció.

-Se esfumo- celebro marina.

Pero dos enormes garras brotaron del suelo, tomando a Ceres de los pies, el grito de marina se extinguió cuando una nueva dimensión se trajo al mashin.

-¡Marina!- sus amigas intentaron ayudarle pero regalía y rayearth se lo impidieron.

-Castigo del demonio- susie ataco a Anaïs.

-Mamori no kaze- esta vez el escudo tomo la forma de una esfera que rodeo a windam.

-Honou no ya- no esperarían a que le atacasen de nuevo, estaba preocupada por Marina. Había desaparecido de y tenia que encontrarla.

Su ataque golpeo de nuevo a Eunice, el estruendo de la caída lo pudo escuchar.

-¡Lucí! Cuidado- escucho de nuevo aquella voz, voltio hacia Anaïs, esperando que si ella le había escuchado.

**-¿Quién es?- su cuestiono.**

**-Solo escucha tu corazón- contesto rayearth- la mejor fuerza y justicia se encuentra en el.**

-Anaïs terminemos con esto- animo a su amiga.

-Honou no ya-

-Midori no shippu-

-Llamas de infierno- menciono Eunice y Alice, los ataques colisionaron entre ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Marina?- lucí pregunto a Eunice.

-Esa dimensión…-Eunice sonrió a su amiga- solo lleva a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?- Anaïs intervino.

- A una cámara que absorbe el poder de la guerrera y su mashin, nutriendo a los nuestro de energía- contesto Alice.

-¡¿Qué? – Anaïs voltio a ver preocupada a lucí.

-Aoi tatsumaki- Marina apareció de la nada y ataco a Eunice.

…

**Continuara.**


	10. Despedidas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de clamp solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Despedidas.**

-¿Qué demonios?- Alice hablo de la impresión.

-Honou no ya- Lucí ataco a Eunice, aprovechando que estaba distraída viendo a Marina.

Hubo una fuerte explosión delante de ellas; apareció Windam y Ceres; tomaron cada brazo de regalía y desaparecieron. Lucí miro a Marina y esta hizo desaparecer a Ceres.

-¡Marina!- gritaron varios de los presentes.

La guerrera a penas toco el suelo, y callo de rodillas, alcanzo a poner sus manos antes de que su cara impactara contra el suelo. Esa dimensión le había debilitado lo suficiente a ella y Ceres.

-Marina- las manos de sus amigas se posaron en sus hombros y se agacharon a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de el hizo que ella se tensara.

-Si- contesto, intento ponerse de pie torpemente- Creo que ellas no, nos dejaran en paz, tengo que ir a cizeta cuanto antes.

-No, te quedaras aquí- ordeno Lucí- estas cansada y debes quedarte, asi no llegaras a ningún lado.

-Lucí- murmuro la peli azul.

-Pero yo me iré a Farehm ahora mismo, debemos averiguar de donde provienen- contesto Anaïs.

-Anaïs- menciono Lucí.

-Tengo que hacerlo- la rubia miro a sus amigas.

-Esta bien- se resigno Lucí.

-¿Nos vamos ahora?- pregunto Ferio. Anaïs se levanto y tomo ambas manos de Ferio.

-No, yo iré a farehm; tu quédate aquí, céfiro ocupa la mayor ayuda posible- Anaïs estaba decidida a hacerlo.

La rubia se despidió de Lucí y Marina, camino decidida a Windam. Ferio la siguió, tomándola de la muñeca.

-No quiero retenerte, pero prométeme que te cuidaras-Ferio miro a Anaïs y ella sonrió.

-Te lo prometo- ella se estiro para besar los labios de Ferio. Marina y Lucí se quedaron calladas, observando a los dos.

-Viste eso- murmuro Marina.

-Si- Lucí asistió.

-Vamos Marina debes descansar- Lafarga tomo a Marina en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Anaïs termino el beso, ya no tenia aire, acaricio la mejilla de Ferio y ambos se sonrieron. La tomo por la cintura y le abrazo. No quería perderle, habían pasado dos años sin verla, que no sabia nada de ella y el dejarle ir era tan doloroso.

La rubia subió a Windam, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, miro a ferio una ultima vez y desapareció.

…

-¡Lucí!- Geo y Zazu llegaron con ella.

-Chicos cuanto tiempo sin verles- saludo la pelirroja. Geo miro a Lantis y le saludo.

-Bienvenidos a céfiro- Clef miro a los recién llegados.

-Geo, zazu- caldina los saludo besando a ambos en la mejilla.

-¿Se ha mejorado autozam?- Lucí les miro. Le era raro verles sin Eagle.

-Si hemos mejorado un poco- contesto Zazu

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Ferio se acerco al grupo, miro a un grupo que se mantenían alejados de ellos.

-Son científicos de autozam- Geo miro a Lantis.

-¿Y a que han venido?- pregunto Caldina.

-Estudiaran el sistema del pilar- Lantis contesto.

-Eagle- susurro Lucí.

-Si, fue su deseo- Zazu miro a Lantis y la nave nsx.

-Entiendo- contesto la pelirroja.

-Pasando a sus nuevas amigas- Geo menciono con sarcasmo- Son muy amables.

-Ve al punto- le apresuro Lantis.

-Esta bien, vengan al nsx- Zazu apunto hacia su nave.

Lucí camino detrás de ambos, Lantis y clef se mantenían a su lado. Cuando entro reconoció la nave, Zazu los llevo a un cuarto de maquinas.

Nada había cambiado, la nave estaba perfectamente como la recordaba a excepción del motor izquierdo que había sido dañado durante la pelea y que intentaba se reparado en estos momentos.

Arriba de una de las computadoras estaba enmarcada una foto del antiguo capitán de la nave y el mejor combatiente de autozam.

Su cabello blanco y ojos marrones; le trajeron muchos recuerdos, sin duda Eagle había representado una parte muy importante en su vida. No solo era o fue su enemigo; si no que con el tiempo se había ganado su cariño y respeto.

-Grabamos y analizamos a las maquinas durante la pelea- menciono Geo.

-El metal con lo que fueron construidos no pertenecen a Autozam; pero sin duda fueron armados hay- dijo Zazu.

-Si no fue autozam ¿Quién fue?- pregunto lucí.

-Farehm- contesto Geo. – Recuerda la nave de la princesa Aska.

-Si- menciono El peli verde.

-Es el mismo material que utilizaron para construir esos- Zazu miro a todos- La nave Dome de Farehm es igual.

-Sin duda alguna fueron trasportados pos cizeta- dijo Geo.

-Pero creo que ningún gobierno esta relacionado con todo esto- Geo miro a Lucí.

-Eso quiere decir que Anaïs se dirige a una trampa, si es que ellos saben de esto- Ferio miro preocupado a Lucí.

…

Marina a los pocos segundos cayo rendida en los brazos de Lafarga, Ascot los acompañaba en silencio.

-¿Aun la amas?- Lafarga miro a Ascot.

-Si- contesto- Pero ella no. Aun así quiero protegerla.-

-¿Haz pensado en salir con nuevas chicas?

-No- murmuro.

La platica termino hay, dejaron a Marina en su cuarto; Ascot la miro con sus ojos verdes y cerro la puerta. Marina se levanto y miro hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento Ascot- murmuro.

Se levanto y corrió en dirección contraria a Lafarga y Ascot, salió del castillo, sin que nadie le viera. Tenia que averiguar cuanto antes la relación entre cizeta y esas maquinas.

Aunque tuviera que desafiar al pilar y a sus amigos. Apareció su espada y levanto su mano izquierda lista para llamar a Ceres.

-Cer…

-Marina- se giro para encontrarse con Clef, a unos pasos de ella.

-Clef- murmuro.

-Ten-el hechicero lanzo su anillo a la guerrera.- Deberías descansar.

-No pudo, no lo hare mientras Lucí y Anaïs estén en peligro- La peliazul le miro desafiante, le amaba pero quería que el, no se acercara a ella. Si no su corazón se lastimaría mas.- Despídeme de lucí.

-Marina ¿Hay algún problema entre nosotros?- pregunto el hechicero.

-Ninguno, clef, no pasa nada- Marina levanto la mano- ¡Ceres!, cuida de Lucí.

-Marina- murmuro.

La guerrera no le dio tiempo y subió a su mashin, desapareció dejando a clef. Lucí llego corriendo y miro a clef en busca de una explicación.

…

-Alice, Anteia es hora- menciono Citra- no quiero ningún error.

-Si- menciono Alice.

-Como digas- Dijo Anteia.

-Suerte- Eunice les animo.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la otra- Susie les abrazo.

-Recuerde que lo hacen por céfiro, eso aumentara su poder, Lucí dijo que céfiro sea regido por las personas que le aman, si ustedes lo aman y creen que es para el bien de céfiro se cumplirá- menciono Alice.

-Lo se- Contesto Eunice.

-Sera mejor que se vayan- Susie- se hace tarde.

-Suerte- volvió a decir Eunice.

-Recuerden esto-siseo citra- si no pueden activen el botón Igo, porque mas les vale regresar con lo que les he pedido si no, no regresen o yo misma me encargare de ustedes.

-Si- se miraron Alice y Anteia.

-Una cosa mas, maten a cualquiera que se interponga- Citra les miro por ultima vez y desapareció.

…

**Continuara. **


	11. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Gracias a todos y a los mensajes ****Digressesgirl92****, muerte_16 mi infinita amiga y gran conocedora, a Saiyan_X y por los reawins de ****Mia Ryuzaki****, ****Digressesgirl92****HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa****muerte 16****Linis.A02**** y MarinaUmi. Muchas gracias a todos sus palabras me inspiran para continuar esta historia. Les aclarare algunas cosas. 1) Soy fanática de ClefxMarina, pobre de Ascot. 2) Se que me equivoco demasiado en ortografía, maldito dedazos. Y 3) Les agradezco a todos sus preguntas y aclaro a mi amiga es marina, ya vez mis dedos que me equivoco, si a mi tampoco me gusto que Eagle muriera y Marina casi no mira a Clef porque prende olvidarlo y el mirarlo le lastima porque sabe que lo de ellos no puedo ocurrir (o eso cree) muajajaja. Gracias muerte_16 por todo, léanla es muy buena escritora y también todos los demás. Sus historias me inspiran.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla son exclusivos de clamp y yo solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Sorpresas inesperadas.**

Porque le había dejado marcharse, no debió; miro el comedor la cena estaba servida. Esperaba que Farehm fuera igual de agradable que la última vez que les vio.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Ferio levanto la vista para encontrarse a Lafarga y Ascot.

-Buenas noches príncipe Ferio- dijo Lafarga, sin embargo no hubo respuesta del peli verde.

-Como siempre anda en las nueves-admitió Ascot.

La puerta del comedor se abrió una tercera vez, mostrando a los que faltaban para la cena. Lucí movía en su plato un trozo de carne.

-Tienes que comer- menciono Presea.

-No tengo apetito, gracias- contesto la pelirroja.

- ¿Y eso se debe?- pregunto Lantis.

-Marina…- susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- pregunto ahora Ascot, interesándose mas por la conversación.

-Ella se fue- murmuro- sin decirme nada.

- Pero…- Ascot miro a Lafarga- la dejamos en su habitación.

-Tal parece- clef miro a todos- que quería viajar a cizeta cuanto antes.

-Vamos, las princesas de cizeta no son tan malas- geo interrumpió en la platica- hasta son lindas.

La expresión que Geo hizo, les saco a todos una sonrisa. Lucí miro a Clef y salió del comedor. Las miradas por parte de los otros no se hicieron esperar, el mago tenia que darles una explicación.

…

Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta su cuarto, se sentía incompleta, escucho a alguien detrás de ella, cuando se giro solo pudo ver su sombra y luego desapareció.

La siguió intentando ver a donde se había ido, llego a la base donde llamaban a su mashin, tomo aire y se sentó.

-Marina, Anaïs- susurro y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos.

Mokona apareció a un lado de ella. Lucí la contemplo durante unos segundos y sonrió.

…

-Anaïs- la llamo windam, la guerrera despertó.

-¿Qué ocurre Windam?- pregunto la rubia.

-Hemos salido de céfiro, y estamos a punto de llegar a farehm- Anaïs sintió una punzada en su pecho- pero antes quiero saber que es lo que preocupa tu corazón.

-Windam- susurro- son tantas cosas.

-Recuerda que somos uno Anaïs, y siento todo lo que te preocupa; al no estar en céfiro ellas no influyen en tu corazón.

-¿Ellas?- la rubia llevo su mano al pecho.

-Tus nuevas enemigas están influyendo en la relación de tus amigas y tu-contesto windam.

-Es cierto- susurro Anaïs- Windam de aquí siento todo lo que me preocupa.

-Y bien ¿Qué es?- pregunto el genio.

-Tengo miedo, por Marina y Lucí- admitió- me da miedo que nuestra amistad no se recupere; y aun me siento culpable por todo lo que le ocurre a céfiro.

-Cuando regresemos a céfiro, borra esos pensamientos o se cumplirán-

-Aun así windam, céfiro esta así por nuestra culpa- admitió la guerrera.

-Si, tienes razón, pero si ustedes nunca hubieran llegado a céfiro, en estos momentos el mundo de céfiro no existiría- windam se detuvo.

-Es cierto- la rubia miro a farehm delante de ella.

Windam tenia mucha razón, estaba fuera de céfiro y podía sentir todos aquellos sentimientos que estaban siendo reprimidos por ellas.

Le preocupaba haber dejado a Ferio y los demás, pero le aterraba que algo le sucediera a Marina o a Lucí, sus amigas.

…

Estaba cansada pero faltaba poco para llegar a Cizeta, le había dolido ver a clef y hablarle así. Desde que había dejado céfiro no había un día que no pensara en el.

Tomo en sus manos el anillo que le había dado; el no hablarle era doloroso, pero el hablarle era aun mas. Quería gritarle que lo amaba, pero eran de dos mundo diferentes y el nunca la amaría.

-Ceres- le llamo.

-¿Qué ocurre Marina?- contesto el mashin.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto, recordando que ambos habían entrado a esa dimensión.

-No te preocupes por mi- respondió.

-Siento mucho todo esto Ceres- le dijo.

-Marina recuerda que la fuerza del corazón es la mas poderosa de todas.-

-Lo se- murmuro – aunque ahora este debilitado.

Pensó en lucí y Anaïs ¿Cómo estarían ambas ahora? Se había comportado como una completa extraña y había lastimado a sus dos amigas. Mientras ellas solo intentaban ayudarla y que ella se cuidara más.

-Marina cizeta esta ahí delante- contesto Ceres.

…

Apareció en farehm antes que Anaïs eso le daba una gran ventaja sobre ella. Manejo a su windam y comenzó a atacar el centro. Y principalmente el castillo.

-Esta armado hasta los dientes- murmuro Alice.

…

-Señor chang, nos están atacando- dijo una doncella.

-¿Quién?- pregunto- cizeta o autozam.

-Es céfiro- respondió sanyung al reconocer a windam- le avisamos a Aska.

-La princesa Aska- le recordó chang como tenia que llamarle- no, dio ordenes de que no se le molestara.

-Ento9nces- pregunto un ninja.

-Ataquenlo, quiero derribarlo- chang invoco una pantalla.

-Anaïs- murmuro sanyung, acaso podría se la misma.

Comenzo los ataques mas fuertes hacia windam un misil le dio de lleno.

-¡Maldición!- Alice miro a todos lados

El mashin desapareció, Chang miro los daños que había provocado.

-Ganamos- grito sanyung.

-Cefiro se gano la guerra de nuevo- Dijo chang.

…

¡Hey Lucí!- la llamo Geo- Haci que eres el pilar.

-Si- murmuro.

-¡Que bien!- celebro Geo- por ahí oí que el pilar debe ser feliz, aunque entiendo que no lo seas con el cabeza hueca que tienes de novio, hasta yo lloraría.

-Lantis no es así- le defendió.

-Así que si tienes novios y admites que es Lantis- rio Geo y Zazu no tienes oportunidad.

-¡Maldición!- salió zazu de su escondite- no tienes hermanas- Lucí soltó una pequeña risa.

-Geo, Zazu puedo hablar con Lucí a solas- llego Lantis.

-Puedes llamarla "mi novia" no es necesario que la niegues- se burlo Geo.

-Maldito- Zazu murmuro antes de ser arrastrado por Geo.

-¿Novios?- pregunto Lantis a Lucí.

-Es que yo… bueno… am lo que pasa- lucí se puso roja y miro a Lantis- me equivoque.

-No, estas en toda la razón- Lantis la tomo de la cintura y le beso. Lo tomo del cuello y se aferro a el a medida que el beso crecía.

…

Camino en silencio por los pasillos, en busca del invocador mas famoso de céfiro, se encontró a Clef, Geo, Zazu, Lucí y Lantis pero Ascot por ninguna parte.

Miro a la gemela de Presea. Sierra sin duda había tenido que tomar el lugar de su hermana frente al trió de guerreras.

-Sierra- le llamo.

-Tenia tanto tiempo si oír mi nombre que me suena extraño- menciono.

-Haz visto a Ascot- pregunto el oji marrón.

-Esta en su cuarto- contesto.

-Gracias- se despidió de ella y corrió al cuarto del castaño, abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado en la cama- Ascot tenemos que hablar.

…

**Continuara…**

**Un capitulo mas gracias a todos!**


	12. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados.**

La mañana llego de nuevo a céfiro, no recordaba como había llegado a su cama. Se vistió y salió de su cuarto.

-¡Lucí!- Geo le siguió- Ven tengo algo que mostrarte.

Los dos fueron al Nsx, geo tenia proyectado a los 4 mashines originales y los falsos.

-¿Dónde esta Zazu?- la pelirroja noto la ausencia de toda la tripulación.

-Aun esta dormido- respondió- mira sin duda hay muchas diferencias entre los verdaderos y las copias; esta hecho de rague, los brazos de Regalia tienen defectos, se pueden arrancar fácilmente.

-si-

-Pero en batalla de magia sin duda ganarías- menciono el peli negro- eso quiere decir que Rayearth es igual, por lo tanto los otros dos son excelentes peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo, pero pelean como niñas desde lejos.

-Gracias Geo- murmuro Lucí.

-Lucí, solo quiero pedirte un favor- susurro Geo, Lucí noto como su voz se había quebrado.

-¿Qué?- Lucí observo a Geo.

-Quiero ser yo quien estudie el pilar- Geo se acerco a Lucí- Zazu lloraría si lo hace el, Eagle era mi amigo y por ello quiero hacerlo yo.

-Entonces vamos- Lucí le indico el camino, entraron a la sala de la corona. Geo saco aparatos y comenzó a examinarlos.

-Céfiro es un gran planeta- murmuraba Geo- Cuando venimos aquí pensamos que autozam seria salvado por la energía de Céfiro.

-Pero…- lucí le miro.

-Estábamos equivocados, todos, farehm, cizeta y autozam. Farehm se lo imaginaba como el paraíso, cizeta solo quería encontrar un lugar para el exceso de población y nosotros energía.

-Geo, los errores ocurren- menciono Lucí- eso nos hace crecer y apreciar a los que nos rodean.

Lucí juntos sus piernas contra su pecho. Tal vez ahora que Marina y Anaïs no estaban su amistad regresaría a la normalidad.

-Autozam se mantiene de la energía mental, tal igual que céfiro de los sentimientos, ahora intentamos pensar en positivo, eso esta solucionando el problema- Geo miro y le sonrió a Lucí.

-Te aseguro que si mi planeta, la tierra, sabría que existen ustedes, tratarían de conquistarlos- Geo rio.

-¿Y tu y Lantis son algo?- geo le miro por el rabillo de su ojo.

-Si, así que discúlpame con Zazu- lucí rio.

-No tienes que disculparte ese mocoso tiene novia, lo que pasa es que es un mujeriego- Geo solto una carcajada.

Un estruendo retumbo el castillo, de repente siguieron mas y una gran explosión.

-Geo; termina de estudiar el sistema- Lucí salió corriendo de ahí.

…

Contemplo unos segundos el planeta de Farehm a medida que se alejaba de céfiro le extrañaba mas y le preocupaba sus amigas.

-Vamos Windam- Anaïs avanzo.

Sin duda Farehm era como la china antigua, las calles eran largas y a sus lados estaban negocios y casas, enormes jardines y estanques rodeaban el pueblo. En el centro de la cuidad se erguía orgulloso el palacio de la princesa Aska.

-Windam algo no esta bien- murmuro- hay humo.

La guerrera se apresuro a llegar al palacio. Algo había ocurrido y le preocupaba.

…

-Chang regreso- menciono Sanyung.

-Tan pronto- murmuro el anciano- atáquenlo con todo.

-Iré a avisarle a Aska- sanyung salió corriendo de la habitación.

La gente de farehm comenzó a atacar a Windam, el genio de céfiro no se la esperaba y recibió la mayoría de los ataques.

-¡ Aska! ¡Aska! Digo ¡Princesa Aska!- la puerta se abrió mostrando a la futura reina de Farehm.

-Sanyung les dije que no me…- pero el le interrumpió.

-Princesa Aska, céfiro ataca- Aska abrió la puerta y se hecho a correr por el pasillo, llegando a la sala del trono.

-Ese mashin…- murmuro- ese mashin es… es de Anaïs.

-¿Princesa nos ataca que hacemos?- chang miro a la peli azul.

-Ougiga Ryu Tensei no jutsu- Aska invoco a una figura parecida a Sanyung.

Anaïs comenzó a defenderse, pero sanyung lanzo un rayo por la boca, windam desapareció y Anaïs cayo inconsciente, la peli azul utilizo a sanyung para tomarla.

-Cuando llegue al castillo avísenme- Aska miro a Sanyung y suspiro ¿Por qué céfiro los atacaba? ¿Y porque de todos tenia que ser Anaïs?

…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando vieron cizeta, era tan hermosa, la gente reía y bailaba en las calles, la vestimenta era casi igual a la de Arabia.

Era cierto que había sobre población en cizeta pero las princesas Tata y Tatra comenzaron a construir edificios y casas, arriba de otras para evitar la falta de viviendas.

-Es hermoso- Marina sonrió.

El palacio estaba rodeado por enormes muros de piedra, grandes torres de vigilancia cuidaban el acceso a al palacio.

Había enormes jardines y fuentes; en el centro estaba el castillo vigilado por soldados de anti faz. Marina bajo de Cares. Dentro de los muros del palacio.

Las dos hermanas salieron a su encuentro, tatra le sonrió cálidamente, y tata le miro; aunque su mirada mostraba felicidad.

-¡Tata, Tatra!- corrió hacia ella.

-¡Marina!- las dos hermanas corrieron y le abrazaron.

-Veo que están solucionando los problemas de Cizeta- les miro a ambas y luego se separo- es muy hermoso.

-Lo se- Contesto Tata.

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?- pregunto Tatra.

-Lucí esta en céfiro y Anaïs en Farehm- contesto y fingió la mejor sonrisa para ambas.

-¿ocurre algo malo?- Tatra le miro con sus ojos azules.

-No, nada- les sonrió.

-Que mala eres para mentir- tata le espeto.

-Y tu eres una gruñona- le contesto la peli azul.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien- Tatra les sonrió- vamos entremos al palacio.

-Déjame adivinar la hora del te- dijo Tata.

-Tata, Tatra- susurro Marina ocultando sus ojos bajo el fleco- Céfiro esta siendo atacado.

…

Ambos corrieron entre el bosque, a un lugar despejado, miraron el castillo que estaba siendo atacado.

-Ferio ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Ascot siguiéndole el paso a el próximo rey de céfiro.

-Claro que si- contesto- ambos estamos preocupados y no tendremos otra oportunidad así.

-Es cierto- contesto el castaño.

-Si Lafarga, caldina o cualquiera nos detendría- Ferio miro a su amigo- Aquí puedes invocarlos.

-Majuu shoukan- menciono Ascot.

Dos enormes mostros aparecieron frente al dúo. Ascot se agacho y acaricio a ambos.

-Hey, lleva a Ferio a Faremh- Ascot le sonrió- Harías eso por mi- impresionantemente el monstro asistió- gracias.

-Gracias por esto- Ferio miro al oji verde.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto- se despidió del castaño.

Ambos subieron a los monstros, Ascot miro el castillo que recién era atacado. Le dolía irse, pero si no lo hacia, Caldina o Lafarga le detendrían.

-Rayo- Ascot lanzo un enorme ataque hacia los dos nuevos atacantes. Los distrajo el ataque por detrás.

Autozam aprovecho el momento para elevarse y cargar sus cañones laguna.

-Gracias-Zazu menciono por el alta voz.

Ascot no podía hacer mas, ahora el cuidado de céfiro estaba en las manos de los demás.

**Gracias a todos **


	13. Susurros

**Ok algunas ****cosas quiero aclarar… gracias a todos los que me están leyendo y apoyando como mis amigos (as) Linis.a02 mia ryuzaki, digressesgirl92, marina umi, ****- Mikatsuki no tenshi -**** & ****HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa**. **Gracias chicos son una fuente de inspiración para mi. Y para la persona que me esta escribiendo anónimos solo quiero decirte que escribo por diversión sin intenciones de molestar o inquietar a alguien y si no te gustan mis historias… pues NO LAS LEAS no te estoy obligando ni nada lo hago por diversión… no soy una escritora que resalte mucho y yo se que mis historias no son lo mejor pero lo hago por diversión… espero que lo entiendas… y quiero hacer una pregunta alguien sabe algo de mi amiga muerte (chica espero tener noticias tuyas en este capitulo).**

**Este anime no me pertenece es exclusivo de Clamp y solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Susurros.**

Era la primera vez que entraba a la sala de la corona desde que era el pilar de céfiro. El castillo estaba siendo atacado de nuevo. Ella tenia que terminar pronto con esto.

Se encontró con lafarga y caldina bajaron al castillo donde los esperaba clef y los demás.

-Kakuen Boujo- el escudo colocado por el hechicero evito un fuerte ataque de las maquinas.

-Rayearth-Lucí lo llamo.

-Aquí estoy- menciono el genio.

-Lucí espera- Lantis la tomo del brazo-Son dos.

-Lo se Lantis- la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Entonces cuídate- Lantis le soltó el brazo sabiendo que no podría detenerla, Lucí se giro y lo beso.

Subió a Rayearth y miro a sus oponentes saco su espada y espero el ataque de ambas.

-Lucí esta vez no jugaremos- menciono Susie.

-¡Llamas del infierno!- Eunice ataco, Lucí lo esquivo con muchas trabas.

-Castigo del demonio-Susie aprovecho cada vez que Lucí se distaría.

Se enredaron en un juego donde las dos atacaban y Lucí intentaba esquivar los ataques del par. Esta vez ellas no estaban jugando. O ella moría o lo hacia ambas.

La espada de Susie intento atravesar el pecho de rayearth Lucí coloco su escudo, pero una de las espadas de Regalía atravesó su costado.

Lucí grito y se alejo para sacar la espada enemiga de su cuerpo, reprimió el grito y miro al par.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- la pelirroja les miro.

-Porque amamos céfiro- contesto Eunice.

-Pero nos están atacando- la oji rojos les espeto- céfiro esta bien.

-Te equivocas-Susie la ataco-Llamas del infierno.

-Cañón laguna-Zazu disparo.

Las dos esquivaron el ataque de la nave nsx, y se miraron entre si.

-No te entrometas!- susie le ataco- ondas oscuras.

Franjas de color negro chocaron contra uno de los motores de autozam derribando la nave.

-¡Zazu!- grito la pelirroja- Honou no ya.

-Ondas oscuras-

-Llamas del infierno.

Lucí esquivo uno de los ataques; pero el otro impacto directo en ella, Eunice la derribo con una patada; Susie le encajo la espada en el brazo.

-¡Lucí!- gritaron varios de los presentes.

La pelirroja intento mover la mano donde tenía su espada, pero estaba inmovilizada y a merced de sus enemigas, movió los dedos de su mano y dos enormes garras la sujetaron del brazo.

-¡Llamas del…-

GTO no permitió que acabaran el ataque, golpeo a Eunice y susie.

-Lucí- menciono Geo quitando las espadas y destruyendo las garras.

Un enorme mashin broto del suelo, era tan alto como los demás, tenia una esfera en el centro color negra y era de color blanco. Lanzo su espada a Geo, esta se detuvo a escasos metros de el.

Susie y Eunice tomaron a Lucí de los brazos. Geo se puso en posición de batalla, cuatro enormes espadas de luz cayeron del cielo, marcando los cuatro puntos cardinales alrededor del guerrero.

-¡Geo cuidado!- grito Lucí y Zazu.

-Destrucción e los 4 puntos cardinales- siseo.

Las 4 espadas elevaron una barrera y la espada que lanzo, el mashjin delante de ellos atravesó el Gto. Una enorme explosión se vio. El mashin desapareció.

Eunice e acerco a los restos de GTO, para terminar el trabajo, pero una luz la encandilo.

-Honou no ya-

Lucí miro asombrada a la persona que acababa de aparecer, frente a ella y acababa de salvar al comandante de la nave NSX.

-Nova- susurro la pelirroja.

…

Despertó en una habitación vacía, solo había una pequeña rendija donde el aire pasaba, miro su cuerpo no tenia ningún rasguño.

Miro su mano izquierda aun tenia puesto el guante, unos ojos marrones se asomaron por la puerta.

-Avísenle a la princesa Aska que ha despertado- menciono.

Anaïs solo observo en silencio, conocía las dinámicas de ser prisionera de Farehm. La puerta se abrió, sus ojos azules oscuros se posaron sobre los verdes de la guerrera sin ninguna consideración.

Aska había crecido algo, su cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto, haciendo que resaltara su piel y ojos. A su lado Sanyung y Chang permanecían en silencio.

-Déjenos solas- ordeno la peli azul.

-Princesa Aska- Chang intento hablar.

-Basta tengo que recordarte, quien manda aquí, Chang en mi palacio y si yo no lo permito no se usa magia de algunas personas- contesto la peli azul.

Anaïs contemplo como se retiro el dúo, Aska se le quedo mirando desafiantemente, la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas y aska le abrazo.

-Perdona, en mi mundo no se permite ser benevolente con nadie que nos ataque- la niña contesto.

-Aska yo no los ataque- menciono la rubia- es por eso que vine.

-Explícate- pidió.

-Aska…- pero fue interrumpida pues el pequeño regalo que le había dado Ferio comenzó a sonar.

-Anaïs, Farehm mando el material a Autozam y Cizeta, no te acerques a ellos, te pueden atacar, espera estas cerca de mi- dijo el peli verde.

-Ferio no, no soy yo, estoy en el castillo de Aska- contesto la rubia, pero la comunicación se corto.

-Farehm, no tiene nada que ver- se defendió.

-Tengo que encontrarlo- murmuro Anaïs.

…

-¿A que te refieres con que céfiro esta siendo atacado?- Tata miro a su hermana.

-Si, por maquinas y vine aquí a preguntarles si no saben nada de esto- la peli azul miro a las hermanas.

- menciono Tatra.

-Si- contesto Tata- Ramses.

-Si señorita Tata- llego el sirviente.

-La exportación de los dichosos recuerdos de los genios de céfiro ¿Quién los importo?-Pregunto Tata

-Autozam- contesto.

-Retírate, Marina lo siento tanto- se disculpo.

-No se culpen las engañaron- respondió la oji azul.

-Aun así si te pudiéramos acompañar a céfiro, te ayudaríamos a pelear- se ofreció Tatra.

-Miren quienes están aquí- a la habitación entraron dos hombres.

-Marina- menciono la mayor- te presento a Reles mi novio y a Galia el novio de Tata. Amor ella fue la que me venció, es una gran peleadora y amiga.

-Mucho gusto- contesto Marina.

-El gusto es nuestro-Menciono el par.

…

Sabia que Marina nunca le haría casa, pero quien diablos lo rechazaría el todo un mama dolores. Se intento dar ánimos.

El y sierra sufrían lo mismo, ella amaba a clef y por ello fingía ser presea. Mientras el quería a marina con todo su corazón. Pero el estaba seguro de que la guerrera del agua amaba a Clef.

-Tal vez es hora de seguir el consejo de lafarga- menciono- tengo que salir con otras chicas.

Dio media vuelta y regreso a Céfiro, confiaba en Marina y ella regresaría con bien. Era una chica muy lista y fuerte. Ya tenia suficientes problemas la guerrera, como para que se tuviera que preocupar por el amor que el sentía por ella.

-Mas vale a Clef, que ame a Marina, la cuida y le de todo- dijo para si.

…

**Continuara…**


	14. Destruyeme si puedes

**Gracias chicos y chicas por animarme no tienen idea de cuanto los aprecios a todos son muy buena onda y los quiero mucho. ****Mia Ryuzaki****Digressesgirl92****- Mikatsuki no tenshi -****HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa**** 2 a y para la que se dice ser mi amiga deja de estar %/&$($/$ (perdón por el momento de agresividad) mira si tienes cara pon tu nombre no estes con anónimos. Y si muy brava para hacer historias pues bueno haslas quiero leerlas para a ver si como ladras muerdes (haha ya me emocione) Gracias a los que me han apoyado con esta perr… eso si es tener amigos no como otras… envidiosas de por aquí… los quiero mucho a todos. Y de nuevo GRACIAS.**

**Este anime nos es mío es de clamp todos sabemos eso… lo hago con fin de diversión y blablá va**

**Destrúyeme si puedes.**

-Nova- susurro la pelirroja.

Regalía tomo a Eunice de la cabeza y la arrojo lejos, giro y encajo su espada en el pecho de Susie. Rayeart cayó al suelo.

-Vamos lucí tienes que pelear por los que amas- menciono Nova.

-Si- contesto.

-Honou no ya- las dos atacaron a cada una de ellas. Lucí luchaba contra Eunice y nova con Susie.

Nova levanto sus dos espadas y las encajo justo en la cabina del piloto, rayearth comenzó a sonar y exploto. Al fin una de ellas había caído.

-¡No Susie, no!- Eunice se acerco a donde había sido la explosión, bajo de su maquina y camino hasta el lugar.

Nova aun sostenía las dos espadas de luz, Eunice subió de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban dolor, nova le miro, esa mirada era la misma que lucí le dio cuando ella ataco a Lantis.

-Te matare- Eunice subió a su regalía.

-No lo hagas- se escucho una voz que retumbo en todo céfiro.

-A matado a susie-respondió Eunice.

-Lo se- dijo la vos- pero hoy perdimos a una no es necesario perder dos.

Eunice se giro y levanto su espada a escasos metros de Nova. La peli rosa no se movió, se limito a mirarla.

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte- le grito y desapareció.

Lucí bajo de rayearth y corrió hacia donde había llegado Geo y los demás.

-¿Estas bien?-Lantis le miro.

-Si- con testo.

-Lucí- murmuro Geo- tienes que ir conmigo a Autozam.

-Pero… yo-Lucí miro a Nova quien se mantenía distante de todos. – Nova… puedes regresar a mi.

-No- la peli rosa le sonrió- Alguien tiene que cuidar céfiro mientras tu, Lantis y Geo van a Autozam.

-Nova-murmuro Lucí.

-Si, yo me quedo a reparar el GTO- dijo Zazu y se acerco a Lucí- me dijiste que no tenias hermanas.

-Nova no es mi hermana, soy yo- contesto Lucí, se acerco a la peli rosa y le abrazo- Gracias.

-Lucí- murmuro abrazándola.

-Pero no puedo irme, como tuviste a Regalía si yo la destruí- menciono Lucí

-Tu corazón la reconstruyo- respondió.

-Yo también me quedare – Ascot apareció.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Caldina grito.

-Digamos que acompañe a Ferio a un lado- contesto el castaño, miro de reojo al hechicero-** Tu sabes a donde fui**

**-Si- **contesto-** y ten por seguro que la cuidare.**

**-tienes suerte que ella te ame-**le menciono.

…

-Preparen a Dome- ordeno Aska.

-Princesa Aska, porque ayuda a la que ataco su reino- pregunto Chang.

-No fue ella- le defendió- preparen a Dome, Chang céfiro no nos ataco y nunca vuelvas a hacerme dudar de Anaïs.

-Como ordene- menciono.

-Ahora chang, sanyung alisten todo ayudaremos a céfiro- la peli azul tomo la mano de Anaïs- vamos tenemos que apresurarnos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se encontraba arriba de la nave dome de Farehm. Aska se mantenía a su lado. Le preocupaba que había ocurrido con Ferio. Ya había intentado tres veces comunicarse con el.

**-Debes de estar bien Ferio- pensó la guerrera.**

La nave Dome se detuvo y chang apareció una gran pantalla, Ferio estaba tirado en el suelo y el windam de Alice estaba a punto de atacarlo.

-¡Windam!- Anaïs lo llamo- Mamori no kaze.

El escudo cubrió a Ferio del ataque de Alice, esperaba que Ferio estuviera bien, aunque estaba inconsciente.

-Ougiga Ryu Tensei no jutsu- aska invoco al sanyung gigante que tomo a Ferio entre sus manos y lo llevo a la nave.

-¡Llamas del infierno!- el ataque de Alice golpeo el brazo de windam.

-Midori Senpuu- la rubia ataco, su golpe fue a dar al robot, empuño y corto el brazo derecho- No tienes porque hacer esto.

-Tu que sabes- contesto Alice-. Destruiste céfiro.

-¿A que te refieres?- Anaïs bajo la guardia.

-Me refiero…- Alice le miro- tu jamás entenderás ¡Ondas oscuras!

-Midori shinpuu- el ataque corto uno de los pies del robot que peleaba- no hagas esto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer matarme como a la princesa Emeraude?- Alice sonrió. Sabía el daño que provocaban aquellas palabras en la guerrera.

-Yo no…- Anaïs le enfrento- todo lo hice por el bien de céfiro.

-Y yo hago esto por el bien de céfiro- Alice se acerco un poca mas a Anaïs. Ella tenia que hacerlo, siempre fue débil, y no le importaba, al menos acabaría con una de las guerreras mágicas, muy poco le importaba ya. Moriría por el bien de céfiro. Como una guerrera.

-No moriré sola- Alice tomo la mano de windam y apretó el botón Igo, el sistema de auto destrucción se inicio.

-¡Anaïs cuidado!-Aska utilizo a sanyung para separar a windam del otro.

Alice sonrió tal vez ellas estaban equivocadas y las guerreras mágicas tenían la razón, observo con sus ojos azules como el fuego de la explosión llegaba a ella; al menos moriría como una guerrera.

…

Galia y Reles se fueron pronto dejando al trió de chicas solas. Marina decidió regresar al tema por el cual había viajado a Cizeta.

-Ustedes sabían que esas armas tenían poderes o algo así- Marina miro al dúo.

-De hecho, con las personas que tratamos eran de céfiro- respondió Tata- dijeron que Farehm y Autozam habían cooperado para esta sorpresa, pero que no tenían a nadie quien lo trasportara y yo me ofrecí.

-La chica se llamaba Eunice, pero eso fue hace como 1 año ½ - Tatra miro a su hermana- en realidad lamentamos todo esto.

-No se preocupen- la peli azul les miro.

-Entonces borra esa mirada de pobres ilusas-Tata apunto a Marina.

-Yo no te veo así- respondió – pero si te queda el saco póntelo.

-Quieres una pelea verdad-Tata se le arrogo a Marina.

-Que bien – celebro Tatra- nada mejor como un buen ejercicio para bajar la comida.

Después de un rato de gritar, arañarse, morderse y abrazarse. Marina y Tata se separaron. Tatra les sonrió a ambas, aunque por dentro no podía sacarse de la cabeza la gran equivocación suya de mandar a céfiro esas armas.

-Señorita Tatra- su sirviente le llamo.

-Dime Ramses- Tatra le sonrió.

-La nave Bravada esta lista.

-Gracias Ramses- contesto-Tata hermana y Marina vamos a céfiro.

-¿A céfiro?- pregunto las dos.

-Tienes que regresar cuanto antes—Tatra respondió- y para emendar nuestro error. Tata y yo te llevaremos hasta céfiro para combatir juntas.

-Deberías de aprender de la amabilidad de tu hermana- la oji azul le espeto a la pelirroja.

-Y tú, deberías dejar de aprender a no ser tan caprichosa- tata grito.

-Se nota que se quieren – tatra sonrió y volvió a empezar la discusión entre ambas.

La pelea continua, Tatra las encamino hacia la nave, Bravada estaba esperando.

-¿Listas para ir a céfiro?- Tatra a penas menciono eso tomo la mano de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Tatra?- tata miro hacia donde su hermana apuntaba- ¡Diablos!

-¡Ceres!-Marina llamo a su genio.

-Ideyo Waga Shugo-Seirei Djinn- las hermana invocaron a sus genio.

-Solo quiero luchar contigo-Anteia les miro.

-Espejo.

Dos enormes copias de Ceres aparecieron y golpearon a los genios de Tata y Tatra.

-No tendré compasión- menciono Anteia- Llamas del infierno.

-Kouri no Yaiba-Marina lanzo su ataque, esquivo el de Anteia y aprovecho que ella estaba distraída para golpearla.

Marina comenzó a dominar la pelea, mientras Tata y Tatra combatían contra las dos copias. A punto se espada para acabar con ella.

-Destrucción de los 4 puntos cardinales- escucho una voz detrás de ella.

…


	15. Valorando la vida

**Ok gracias a todos los que me están apoyando para crear esta historia que cada vez intento llevarla a un punto más alto, para ellos mi mucho ****respeto y cariño, además de mi agradecimiento infinito para ****Digressesgirl92****HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa****Umimarina ****Linis.A02****Mia Ryuzaki****.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son únicos y exclusivos de clamp.**

**Valorando la vida.**

Contemplo por unos segundos la NSX, antes de bajar, tomo a Lantis de las manos para sentirse segura, el conocía Autozam.

-¿Emocionada?- el peli negro le miro.

-Nerviosa- contesto- No conozco autozam.

-Ahora si- Geo tomo a la pareja de los hombros- Lucí, Lantis bienvenidos a Autozam.

Geo abrió la compuerta de nave; Lucí miro todo a su alrededor.

-Es magnifico- dijo para si- ni siquiera de donde vengo hay tanta tecnología.

-Lo se- menciono una voz detrás de ellos- Bienvenida reina Lucí, yo soy Jet el gobernador de este magnifico lugar.

-Mucho gusto- respondió la pelirroja- pero solo venimos por unas cosas.

-Si, Geo tiene que tomarse unos exámenes por los ataques, que recibió y venimos por instrumentos para reparar al Gto- Lantis le contesto.

-Perfecto, solo quería conocer al famoso pilar- Jet sonrió.

-¡Geo!- grito una joven pelirroja- ya están tus exámenes.

La joven le tendió el papel, se dio cuenta de que tenia veneno.

-Una de dos, o fue ese ataque o la comida de céfiro- Geo soltó una carcajada- Vamos al hospital me siento mal.

-¡Geo!- el peli negro se desmayo ahí.

…

La explosión le arrojo lejos de la zona de batalla, alcanzo a detenerse, y giro para ver a su enemiga en mil pedazos, bajo de windam y corrió a la nave Dome de Aska.

-¿Dónde estas?- la rubia pregunto a Sanyung.

-Aska lo a llevado-Chang menciono- a una de las habitaciones.

-Llévenme por favor- la oji verde le pidió. Caminaron alrededor de algunos pasillos. Miro la puerta donde estaba Ferio y sin mas preámbulos la abrió.

El peli verde estaba acostado inconsciente, Aska estaba a su lado con algunas mucamas que le atendían.

-Dejemos sola a Anaïs- la pequeña Aska ordeno-Estará bien.

Se quedo en silencio hasta que todos salieron, camino hasta la silla que se mantenía a escasos metros de donde estaba tendido el chico que tanto amaba.

El peli verde despertó, la rubia no pude evitar la felicidad que inundo su alma.

-Hola Ferio- menciono Anaïs.

-Hola- contesto- pero… ¿Quién eres?

Anaïs borro la felicidad de su rostro y se torno serio. ¿el no la recordaba? ¿Que le había pasado? La pregunta de ¿Quién eres? Se repitió en su cabeza muchas veces.

-Yo soy…- Anaïs le miro asustada.

-Se quien eres- menciono el peli verde- solo quería que sintieras lo que yo siento cada vez que peleas.

-Que cruel eres- le dijo- eres un bromista.

-No brome al decir que te amo- Ferio se paro y le beso, ambos continuaron el beso apasionadamente, pero un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió.

-Adelante- menciono Anaïs.

-Anaïs nos dirigimos a céfiro-aska le dijo.

-Gracias pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Anaïs.

-Farehm tuvo algo que ver- Sanyung entro a la habitación- así que llevarte es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Gracias- volvió a decir la rubia.

-Una pregunta- Ferio rodio la cintura de Anaïs con su brazo- ¿Si ves bien con tus ojitos?

Anaïs le dio un codazo a Ferio, mientras sanyung se sonrojo por la pregunta del peli verde. Aska soltó una carcajada. Al menos todo marchaba por ahora bien.

….

Sus ojos rosas, se dirigían hacia donde el niño se movía. Intentaba reparar ese robot a como diera lugar, con esa pequeña caja de herramientas. Se rio por lo bajo sin duda no lo lograría

Se acerco a el lentamente mirándolo con interés, se sentó a su lado, el niño le miro y sonrió galanamente.

-¿Tu eres de autozam?- Nova le miro.

-Soy de donde quieras muñeca- Zazu le sonrió mientras nova soltó una carcajada.

-Esas son tus técnicas de seducción- Nova se levanto- ¡No las uses conmigo! ¿Qué no sabes quien soy? Por mi culpa tu amigo Eagle esta muerto- Nova se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la mano firme del muchacho le detuvo.

-Tu no lo mataste- susurro- Debonair lo hizo y aun así si no hubiera sido ella… hubiera sido su enfermedad.

-Lo siento mucho-el le abrazo- no te aprovechas de la situación.

-Pero te estoy consolando- mintió.

-Mi corazón- susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa te esta dando un infarto?- pregunto Zazu.

-Lucí esta preocupada, ocupo hablar con ella- Nova se toco el pecho- Vamos con…

-¡Auxilio!- una joven pelirroja corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Zazu le detuvo de los hombros.

-Tengo que hablar con las guerreras mágicas, se de donde salieron ellas, lo se todo- menciono la joven asustada.

-Dime a mí- Nova le sacudió.

…

Se giro para encontrarse con un mashin, tenia una esfera de color negro en el pecho y era blanco, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al ver la espada a escasos metros de ella. Se sintió confundida al ver 4 espadas a sus lados , marcando los 4 puntos cardinales.

Intento moverse pero estaba paralizada. Anteia se mantenía atrás aun en el suelo. Tata y Tatra luchaban contra las dos ilusiones.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y pensó en sus amigas y en el nunca sabría cuanto le había amado.

Una enorme barrera se elevo en el aire y las 4 espadas explotaron a su alrededor, la 5ta. Que se mantenía a metros de ella se encajo en Ceres atravesándolo.

No supo si grito o no lo hizo, el ataque la hizo desfallecer. Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, escucho a las hermanas gritar su nombre preocupadas. Intento levantarse pero sus piernas le traicionaron.

La espada de Anteia se clavo en su pierna, sintió el dolor recorrido su cuerpo, mientras el otro mashin se preparaba para ejecutar de nuevo el ataque.

-¡Marina!- Tata golpeo al genio con quien peleaba y tomo a Anteia alejándola de Marina.

-Mizu no Ryu- la peli azul ataco a Anteia dejándola fuera de combate.

Giro para encontrarse rodeada de nuevo por las espadas, sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar torpemente, tomo la empuñadura de su espada y la apretó; sabia lo que seguía.

-Lucí… Anaïs- murmuro.

La espada volvió a atravesar a Ceres y ocurrió lo mismo de hace un momento, Marina sujeto la espada que aun estaba clavada en su hombro derecho y jalo a su oponente para clavarle la suya. El grito reprimido de aquella persona la escucho.

-Kouri no yaiba- la alejo de ella. Sonrió cansadamente

Y sintió como su fuerza empezó a abandonarla; la había vencido, una inmensa bruma comenzó a rodearla y cerró los ojos. Marina se desplomo.

-No se entrometan Cizeta- le grito el mashin blanco tomando a Anteia.

Las hermanas destruyeron a sus oponentes corrieron al lado de Marina.

-Tenemos que llevarla a Bravada- Tata la tomo y la llevo dentro.

-Espero que se encuentre bien- Tata puso su mano con suavidad en el hombre de su hermana.

…

-¡Marina!- grito Anaïs levantándose de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Ferio tomo sus manos.

-No lo se- menciono la rubia poniendo sus manos en su corazón.

…

Miro desde su cuarto como una tormenta comenzaba a formarse algo había ocurrido a una de las guerreras mágicas pero su presentimiento se basaba en…

-Marina- el hechicero camino, había sido una gran idea darle ese anillo a la guerrera haci podría comunicarse con ella.

…


	16. Derramando lagrimas

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Estoy actualizando mas pronto porque ya casi termino la historia que emoción. Y quiero agradecer a todos por que me han apoyado demasiado en especial a Hannah, mía y ****- Mikatsuki no tenshi -Digressesgirl92**** en realidad no se como agradecerles su apoyo y esfuerzo a todas (os) y tengan en cuenta que no se me va a salir la parte malvada (por ahora) muajajaja, bueno ahora si la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de clamp que lastima si no haría maravilla con ellos.**

**Derramando lágrimas.**

La respiración de la peli azul era agitada y tenía fiebre; ya habían comenzado en un intento de curarla, miro a su hermana menor.

Tata estará bien- le animo.

-¿Y si no?- pregunto la menor.

-Ella estará bien- Tatra limpio el sudor de la frente de la oji azul- lo se.

-Lo mejor será llevarla a céfiro- Tata le miro- ellos saben como curar su propia magia.

-Tata. Sonrió su hermana- estas dudando que la gente de cizeta pueda hacerlo.

-No es…solo es… es que ella me preocupa- admitió.

-Lo entiendo- tatra se levanto y le abrazo- que bien que tenga una amiga como tu.

Las hermanas se mantuvieron calladas, contemplando todas las reacciones de la peli azul. Una voz hizo que ambas se respingaran.

-Marina… marina ¿estas ahí?- se escuchó en la habitación.

-Esa voz… es de – Tata se levanto para tomar el anillo- Guru Clef.

-Tu no eres Marina- contesto el hechicero- eres la princesa Tata de cizeta.

-Si ella es, hola- saludo Tatra.

-Necesito hablar con marina- les pidió a ambas.

-No se puede, ella esta inconsciente- Tata dijo sin mas preámbulos.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- la voz del hechicero perdió su seridedad que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Fue atacada por un mashin blanco-Tata miro a su hermana- Llegaremos a céfiro en un par de horas.

-El mismo que ataco a Geo de autozam- murmuro para si.

-El lindo capitán de la nave- Tatra rio.

-Ese, hagan todo lo posible por ella- les pidió- céfiro les recompensara.

-¿Te gusta?- Tatra rio dulcemente y miro a su hermana.

El hechicero no contesto de inmediato, pero al final respondió nerviosamente, lo que las hermanas jamás pensaron escuchar.

-No, no me gusta…le amo.

…

Sus ojos rojos vieron desesperada a Lantis, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, algo le inquietaba y no sabia que era.

-Lantis necesito regresar a Céfiro- le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Tan pronto?- Geo despertó y miro a la pareja- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo le inquieta.- Lantis contesto.

-Pues vamos- Geo se levanto como si nada de la cama.

-No debes descansar- murmuro Lucí.

-¡Geo!- la pelirroja que había entregado los exámenes corrió y le abrazo.- Que alegría- la joven se le colgó y le beso apasionadamente.

-Lucí, Lantis les presento a Gina mi novia y la cuñada de Zazu- la joven les sonrió amistosamente.

-Gina tengo que irme, tienes todo lo que te pedí.- la joven cambio su semblante y asistió.

¿Tienes que irte de nuevo?- pregunto.

Si, estaré en unos días aquí muñeca- ella le miro , sus ojos mostraban tristeza y preocupación- vamos dame un beso.

Le tomo del cuello suavemente y la atrajo hacia si, el le rodio la cintura con su brazo y le acerco mas. El beso fue creciendo más. Se separaron cuando a ambos les faltaba aire.

-Entonces vamos al Nsx- menciono Geo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Lucí.

-Si, soy como el acero- mintió.

-No como Eagle- respondió una voz detrás de ellos. Geo se respingo y se giro abruptamente- donde dejaste a tu tripulación estúpida.

-Estas muerto ventur- Geo lo golpeo en la cara, derribándolo de un golpe. Gina y Lucí lo tomaron de cada brazo para que la pelea se calmara, sin embargo Ventur se levanto.

Con un rápido movimiento de brazo, Lantis saco su espada y la apunto al cuello del otro capitán.

-No siempre los tendrás para defenderte, algún día morirán igual que Eagle- menciono.

-Vamos Geo, no vale la pena- Gina le jalo.

-Porque no le cuentas de nuestras aventuras Gina- ventur menciono, Geo le soltó un golpe a la cara, y los golpes comenzaron entre ellos.

Gina tomo a Geo de los brazos y lo jalo, ventur escupió sangre y miro a la pareja.

-Vámonos Geo- menciono la pelirroja

-Ya vete-Lantis casi arrastro a Geo a la nave.

-Capitán tenemos una llamada urgente de céfiro.

-Comuníquenmelo -Geo camino a la cabina.

-Amor tengo que regresar a mi casa- Gina le beso y se fue.

-¿Clef que pasa?- pregunto la guerrera.

-Lucí- murmuro- Marina esta herida.

…

-Tengo que hablar con las guerreras mágicas, se de donde salieron ellas lo se todo- Grito la joven.

-Dímelo a mi- nova la sacudía.

-¡llamas de infierno! – Eunice ataco de improvisto.

Cayó al suelo por el impacto del ataque, se levanto rápido y miro a Zazu quien se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, la joven estaba detrás de ella.

-Zazu llévala adentro- Nova miro a Eunice quien saco su espada.

-Esa traicionera no ira a ninguna parte- Eunice golpeo con su puño a la peli rosada.

-Honou no ya- lanzo su ataque, limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios- Porque contra ella si yo mate a tu amiga.

La provocación por parte de Nova fue efectiva, Eunice fijo mas su atención en la peli rosada.

Apareció sus dos espadas de luz y las apretó con fuerza, miro con atención a su contrincante, y busco su punto débil. Ataco hacia su pierna pero ella puso su espada, intento con la otra atacar su costado pero ella se movió.

Ambas se separaron y se observaron mas. Eunice busco la manera de quitarle una espada eso le daría ventaja. Ahora ella giro su muñeca y golpeo la espada de la mano derecha, sin embargo sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Nova había encajado la otra espada en su pierna. Tambaleo un poco, pero encontró el impulso para golpear con su codo la nariz de la peli rosa.

Una de sus espadas desapareció, miro a su contrincante y ataco, Eunice contraataco deteniendo la espada de ella, empuño su mano izquierda y golpeo la nariz de Eunice.

-Para que veas lo que se siente- le dijo soltando una risa.

-No es nada comparado con lo que pienso hacerte- le menciono

-Inténtalo- le reto.

La lluvia mojo su cabello, miro el cielo, se había oscurecido por completo. El rasguño de la espada enemiga le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lucí que tienes- pensó Nova- Lucí esta triste.

-Tu batalla es conmigo- Eunice le golpeo pero un hábil movimiento de su espada detuvo el metal, Se giro gusto a tiempo para detener la espada de la mujer peli blanca, sintió el ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo, cayo sangre por su mano, le apretó con mas fuerza y patio a Eunice para alejarla y poder utilizar su espada.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto la peli rosa.

-Alguien como tu- menciono- Eunice mantente lejos de esto.

-Es mi pelea- le grito.

-No te estoy preguntando- una mirada de la peli blanca basto para que Eunice adoptara una posición sumisa.

-Esta bien Citra- contesto.

-Lo hare fácil- menciono Citra.- entrégame a la vidente y te dejare en paz.

-Sobre mi- la peli rosa tomo su espada y la apunto.

-Nova- Ascot y Clef llegaron detrás de ella- ¿Quién es ella?

-Esto no se quedara así- le dijo- serás la segunda en caer- la peli blanca miro a Clef y desapareció.

-¿A que se refería?- Ascot miro a Clef.

-Marina esta herida- contesto el hechicero.

-Marina- susurro Ascot.

-Ella es fuerte estará bien- les animo Nova

…

Ambos estaban en la habitación sentados, el peli verde abrazaba y en cierta parte consolaba a la rubia.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Ferio- vas a decirme.

-No lo se, estoy preocupada y triste- admitió la guerrera, aferrándose al pecho de Ferio.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- le acaricio el cabello.

La tomo de la barbilla y la atrajo hacia si, el beso empezó siendo tímido, pero fue tomando el curso mientras la pareja mas lo deseaba. Le rodeo la cintura con su brazo y ella le alejo.

-Ferio no puedo hacerlo- se alejo de el y camino por el pasillo.

-Anaïs, tranquila nada le sucederá a Lucí o Marina no es como si estuvieran envenenadas o algo así- le dijo el peli verde (que adivinador)

La arrincono entre el muro y su cuerpo le obligo a mirarle. Sus ojos se encontraron y la distancia se fue acortando entre ellos, le tomo del cuello y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, las respiraciones agitadas y unos cuantos géminos se escucharon hasta que la pareja se separo.

-Te amo- Ferio le abrazo.

-Yo también- Anaïs correspondió a su abrazo.

-Quisiera que céfiro siempre tuviera problemas- Anaïs le miro extrañada por el deseo del oji marrón.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Así nunca tendrías que marcharte-

-Ferio hallare la forma de estar juntos- la rubia le abrazo mas fuerte.

-Si no es así, siempre estaré para ti, porque mi corazón es tuyo- Ferio le beso dulcemente, no quería que ella se fuera pero no le detendría a la fuerza.

…

**Continuara Hola de nuevo siento mucho portarme asi de cursi y sangrona a veces en mis historias, pero hoy también tengo un problema y no podre contestarles los mensajes o rewnis por culpa del maestro de historia en cuanto pueda lo hare. GRACIAS!**


	17. Tempestades

**Solo tengo algo que decir ¡Viva México! Hey Felicidades a todos los mexicanos como yo. Por el bicentenario de la independencia y el centenario de la revolución mexicana.**

**Tempestades.**

Las dos hermanas estaban tomando te, mientras cuidaban de la peli azul, tenia dos heridas profundas y algunos rasguños.

-Crees que la medicina funcione- Tata miro a su hermana.

-Si Tata faltan unos cuantos minutos para llegar a Céfiro- contesto Tatra.

Un estruendo se escucho en la nave, algunas cosas cayeron en la habitación, Tata salió corriendo al pasillo y vio a todos corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- detuvo a uno de ellos.

-Nos atacan dos mashin- respondió.

-Tenemos que llegar a Céfiro y curar a Marina- Tatra salió del cuarto- Ranseem.

-Rameson- Tata llamo a su genio azul.

- Ideyo Waga Shougo- Seiri Dijin- Dijeron juntas las hermanas.

A fuera se encontraba Anteia y Eunice, Tata se encargo de la primera mientras Tatra de la segunda; Tata golpeo con su puño a Celes, mientras este encajo su espada en el. Tatra alejo a Eunice y ayudo a su hermana. La batalla se convirtió en un vaivén de ataques que iban y venían, los daños de los ataques comenzaban a ser notables. Aun faltaban para llegar a Céfiro cuando el mashin blanco apareció. Y golpeo uno de los motores.

-Princesas han golpeado la nave Bravada-

-¿Enserio?- dijo con sarcasmo Tata y se desmayo.

Tatra se vio en problemas, había tres mashin hay afuera y ella sola los tenia que enfrentar. Céfiro aun quedaba un poco lejos y si seguían golpeando la nave esta se derrumbaría.

-Tata- murmuro agachándose a un lado de su hermana.

Ataco a Ceres parecía ser el mas débil de los tres, pero los otros dos se interpusieron, arrogándole lejos. Eunice volvió a golpear a Bravada

-Un poco mas- susurro para si mismo- solo un poco.

Aun se sentía un poco mareada, miro a su hermana desmayada; tenía que hacer algo pronto, la tripulación le miraba asustados. Se tranquilizo cuando lo vio cerca de ellos. La pregunta era le ayudaría.

-Comuníquese con Farehm- dijo la pelirroja.

…

En cuando vio en el problema que se encontraba la nave de las princesas Tata y Tatra, les dirigió hacia haya. De seguro solo se encontraría ahí también a Marina.

-¡Windam!- la rubia levanto su espada.

-ougiga ryu tensei no jutsu- Aska invoco al Sanyung gigante.

-Más diversión- Eunice acelero para intentar golpear a Anaïs.

-Midori no senpuu- la oji verde ataco a Eunice la nave Bravada continuo su movimiento entrando a Céfiro. Farehm le siguió y el genio, el gigante sanyung, lo junto con Anaïs les defendían.

-Anaïs acércate al castillo- Clef hablo por la mente- Les daré tiempo para descansar.

-Clef- susurro.

Se acerco al castillo tal y como había ordenado el hechicero mas famoso de Céfiro.

-Mamori no kaze- coloco un escudo para defender y después clef lo hizo también.

La nave de Autozam alcanzo a entrar justo a tiempo. Antes de que el escudo cubriera todo el castillo.

…

-Vámonos- menciono Citra- tenemos que prepárales una sorpresa a nuestras queridas guerreras mágicas.

-Citra- le dijo - ¿Dónde están Alice y Susie?

-Murieron Anteia- respondió secamente. La peli blanca.

-¡Maldición!- Anteia grito.

-La única forma de vengarlas, es destruyendo a las guerreras mágicas- Eunice contesto.

-Nadie nos detendrá, salvaremos Céfiro-Citra les miro y abrió una pequeña caja.- Y a ellas nadie las salvara.

…

Bajaron corriendo de Dome y NSX hacia el cuarto donde había llevado a la peli azul. ¿Por que ella? ¿Por qué Marina? Corrieron por el largo pasillo sin decirse nada, su mente estaba en su amiga.

Todos los que estaban ahí salieron de la habitación al ver al dúo aproximándose, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

-Marina- susurro Anaïs tomando asiento al lado de la oji azul, Lucí camino en silencio hasta una silla, que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y escondió sus ojos bajo su fleco rojizo.

-Se supone que yo… yo soy el pilar- murmuro captando la atención de la rubia- tengo que protegerles, y no debería pasarles nada. Por eso yo soy el pilar de Céfiro.

-Lucí ella no estaba en céfiro- contesto Anaïs- no te culpes de nada.

-Anaïs- susurro la pelirroja.

-Nada podrías hacer estando ella en Cizeta- contesto la rubia.

Unos golpes en la puerta les alertaron la presencia de alguien en la puerta y el fin de aquella platica. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven peli rosa, de tez blanca y ojos rojos como el fuego.

-Ella es…es- Anaïs dijo a medias, levantándose de la cama.

-Nova- respondió Lucí, la peli rosa sonrió y avanzo cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Creo que a ambas les interesara saber esto- menciono tranquilamente.

-¿Saber que?- Lucí le miro.

-Quienes es en realidad su enemiga- dijo Nova.

-No podemos dejarla sola- Anaïs volvió a sentarse.

-Lo se es por ello que traigo a ella- Nova abrió la puerta e hizo señas a alguien. Una joven rubia de ojos azules intensos entro a la habitación- Ella es Amber.

-Mucho gusto- respondió la joven.

-El gusto es nuestro- contesto Anaïs.

-Ella es Lucí y ella es Anaïs- menciono Nova.

-Yo soy Amber-Contesto la rubia- quiero decirles lo que ocurrió en Céfiro.

-Explícate por favor- menciono Anaïs.

-Cuando ustedes llegaron a Céfiro por primera vez Eunice, Anteia, Alice, Susie y yo estábamos felices porque pensamos que es encargarían de Zagato- La rubia agacho la mirada- pero nos sorprendió mucho que también mataran a la princesa Emeraude, el odio creció en nosotras.

-Pero… - Lucí intento explicarse.

-Déjame terminar por favor- pidió Amber- luego cuando volvieron de nuevo y Autozam, Cizeta y Farehm ataco todo… pensamos que todo era su culpa sin tan solo nunca hubieran aparecido; Céfiro estaría bien y lo que estallo nuestro odio y dolor fue que… que tu Lucí hubieras… te hubieras convertido en el pilar.

-Pero…- Nova ahora fue la que interrumpió.

-Fue hay cuando ella apareció, y las incito a cometer esto.- la oji azul apenas menciono la frase su voz rompió y comenzó a llorar.

-Hablas de citra- contesto Anaïs.

-Entonces Citra es… es- Lucí miro a Nova.

-Citra es como yo- Nova contesto

-Si, yo me di cuenta y no las apoye, con el tiempo me di cuenta de la verdad y decie con todo mi corazón que regresaran a Céfiro, para acabar con lo que nosotras empezamos; intente buscarlas pero ellas se dieron cuenta y me capturaron- la rubia se levanto y se acerco a Lucí- por favor destruyan esto, por favor ustedes no deben de pagar nuestro error, nadie tiene que hacerlo, ni siquiera su amiga.

Miraron todas a Marina tristemente, ella ahora luchaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- le animo Lucí

….


	18. Un héroe

**Ok antes que nada le quiero decir a la persona que me esta poniendo esos rewins con paginas de internet que no lo haga que si esta haciendo algo así… me sube la popularidad pero no le hayo un sentido productivo a ello… de todas maneras gracias. Y a la persona que se llama mi seguidora chica eres genial gracias por apoyarme en todo… enserio y tomare en cuenta tu cons****ejo. Hefiniti gracias por todo y lo siento si te ofendí de alguna manera… es solo que cuando me dicen algo me cierro completamente y pienso que me están agrediendo. Hannah, linis, mía ****Digressesgirl92**** han sido de gran ayuda y les admiro mucho, en verdad. Hannah intentare borrar esos rewins que no me sirven para nada más que para subirme un punto… lo intentare ok.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son únicos de clamp y ya se saben lo demás.**

**Un héroe.**

La mañana llego, giro a su lado y encontró a Lucí aun dormida se levanto en silencio y camino hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba aun grave su amiga.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las princesas de Cizeta y Clef, los tres sonrieron amigablemente al verla entrar.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto la oji verde.

-Estará bien- murmuro Tata – le hemos aplicado la ultima medicina ahora todo depende de ella.

-No te sientas mal, ella es muy fuerte- Tatra le animo- vamos a desayunar. Estará el lindo capitán de Autozam.

-Vamos- murmuro Clef- confía en ella estará bien.

-Lo se- susurro.

…

Despertó porque el sol le daba en la cara, se trenzo su largo cabello y se puso sus zapatos.

-Lucí- escucho una voz muy suave llamándola.

Se quedo en shock esa voz, la había sorprendido, se quedo callada esperando volver a escucharla y caminar hacia donde provenía.

-Lucí- volvió a oír.

No espero más y dio un brinco de la cama, salió de su cuarto al pasillo, ella conocía esa voz. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a aquella habitación esa voz.

-**Esa voz- pensó ella- esa voz….es…es… de la princesa Emeraude.**

Se apresuro y abrió la puerta de la sala de la corona, frente a ella estaba el antiguo pilar de céfiro, la princesa Emeraude, su cabello rubio y ojos azules estaban como los recordaba.

-Lucí- susurro- por favor cuida de céfiro, el mundo de los sentimientos.

-Princesa emeraude, es que, no se si pueda hacerlo- le contesto la pelirroja.

-Lucí tu puedes, cree en el poder de tu corazón y el de las personas que aman céfiro- la rubia se acerco a la corona que se mantenía al centro de la habitación.

-Es que no se si pueda hacerlo sola- le contesto.

-No estas sola, tienes a las mejores amigas y guerreros de todo céfiro- la rubia se acerco y puso la corona sobre la cabeza de la guerrera- Por eso eres el pilar de céfiro.

…

La rubia se encontraba acompañada en el desayuno, por Caldina y Lafarga; comían y reían juntos, intentado animar al otro.

-Anaïs ya tienes algo con el príncipe Ferio- caldina pregunto, mientras lafarga sonreía porque la guerrera había tomado algún rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo y Ferio- tartamudeo.

-Si- asistió Caldina.

-Bueno… pues… verán am…si- Admitió tímidamente.

-¡Que bien!- grito alegremente la bailarina.

La puerta del comedor se abrió mostrando la fría mirada de Nova, les miro a todos.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Lucí?- la peli rosa les cuestiono.

-No- repuso Anaïs

-Gracias- se cerro la puerta detrás de ella, el trió se miro y cayo un enorme silencio incomodo.

-Anaïs, ¿Tu crees que podemos confiar en ella?- pregunto Lafarga secamente.

-Debemos- contesto la oji verde- Después de todo esta aquí para ayudarnos.

Camino mas aprisa por el pasillo, no les podía culpar de que desconfiaran de ella al fin. Ella había sido su enemiga hacia dos años. Aunque no sabia porque le dolía que no lo hicieran.

Sintió donde estaba Lucí, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hacia donde estaba ella. Toco la puerta de la entrada mas, Lucí nunca respondió.

-Mi corazón… mi corazón esta triste- susurro- Lucí esta triste.

Se propuso volver a tocar, cuando todo el castillo cimbro, estaban bajo ataque de nuevo, miro la puerta donde estaba Lucí, si ella estaba ahí adentro, había una gran razón detrás de ello; mas ella no podía esperar a que salieran y lucharan juntas.

Corrió a la plataforma para llamar a su Regalía, desde que tenia vida no dejaba de cometer errores que costaban la vida de alguien.

La gente no confiaba en ella y tal vez nunca lo harina, siempre estaría atrás de Lucí, ella era su creadora después de todo; solo un pion mas de la tabla de ajedrez, Debonair le había tratado mal; pero al menos Lucí le amaba y hay ella estaba segura sin ningún miedo.

-Regalía- llamo a su mashin.

-Windam- Anaïs se puso a su lado y llamo a su genio.

Ambas subieron a sus genios delante de ellas, Eunice y Anteia estaban a los lados de Citra. Miro a Anaïs esperando una confirmación de que estaba lista para pelear.

-Akai inazuma- Nova ataco esperando distraer a Citra. Tenia que encontrar una debilidad entre ellas. Tal vez si no había podido vencer a Eunice y Citra mandaba en ambas. La mas débil del trió sin duda era Anteia.

Tenían que separar al trió, Anaïs ataco a Eunice distrayéndole, aprovecho el momento para atacar pero la espada de Citra le detuvo.

-Maldición- dijo para si.

-Te dije que serias la segunda en caer-siseo- Y créemelo, lo serás.

Nova se alejo de ella, miro a Anaïs en un intento de sincronizarse pero al igual que ella estaba distraída.

-Regalía- llamo a su mashin- ¿Estas listo?

-Es un placer- el genio contesto, el y Nova eran uno solo, un arma y la mano ejecutadora.

-Anaïs- llamo Nova- tenemos que vencerles.

-¿Dónde esta Lucí?- pregunto Anaïs.

-En la sala de la corona- Nova sonrió con confianza, intentando llamar la atención de su enemiga.

Anteia materializo una enorme esfera plateada, que lanzo hacia Nova la peli rosa la esquivo se dio cuenta que no iba hacia ella si no para.

-Midori no shippu- Anaïs intento desviar el ataque pero este la atrapo, la encerró y por más ataques que intentara no lograba salir de ella.

-¡Anaïs!- Nova se vio sola ante el trió de locas, tomo aire daría todo hasta el final.

-Destruyámosla- Citra saco su espada y voló hacia Nova junto al dúo.

Movió sus espadas deteniendo el golpe de Citra pero sintió el filo de las otras dos espadas, atravesar su piel, reprimió el grito. Y retrocedió torpemente.

-Maldición- menciono aguantando el dolor que corría por su cuerpo- no me vencerán.

Tomo impulso y se arrogo contra Anteia, las dos espadas de la peli rosa entraron en un corte limpio a la guerrera. Nova encendió las dos espadas quemando parte del robot. Retrocedió rápidamente esquivando los ataques de Eunice y Citra.

-¡Muévete Ceres!- grito Anteia moviendo los controles- vamos muévete ¡Tenemos que salvar céfiro!

-Muy bien- le felicito a la peli rosa.

-Tú nunca saldrás de ahí- le grito Eunice.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Anaïs.

-Cuando Marina fue a la dimensión ocasionando por el ataque castigo del demonio, absorbimos su energía y ha lli lo que formo- Eunice comenzó a burlarse de Anaïs.

Nova permaneció callada observando atentamente la situación, tenia que terminar con lo que había empezado acabaría con Anteia.

Desde el primer momento que había tenido vida, se sentía sola, triste y sufría mucho buscando a Lucí. Paso mucho tiempo así. Hasta que un día encontró a Debonair ella le dijo la manera de cómo amar y tratar a todos los seres queridos de ella…

Esquivo dos ataque de Citra y la espada de Eunice. Tenia que concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez terminaría siendo un error pero tenia que intentarlo.

Lucí apareció un día en Céfiro y ella la encontró como mama Debonair le había dicho. Su corazón era egoísta no se daba cuenta de que dañaba a Lucí; cuando debonair le traiciono, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un error, había lastimado a Lucí y a todos. Era solo una pieza mas en el tablero de ajedrez. Por suerte Lucí le perdono y la amo, como ella le amaba. Al fin se habían unido.

-Regalía- menciono- Es hora.

Golpeo a Eunice y lanzo un ataque contra Citra, les descuido y volteo hacia Anteia, clavo su espada en la cabina y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Ceres.

-Akai inazuma- el robot se encendió completamente.

Anteia había muerto, al fin había triunfado, un grito de Anaïs le aviso que no había acabado. La espada de Eunice entro sin misericordia por su costado, De impulso se movió al lado contrario, intentando alejar la espada enemiga, pero Citra llego con velocidad y clavo la espada en el otro lado.

-¡Destrucción de los 4 puntos cardinales!- Citra lanzo su ataque.

…

Levanto sus ojos mirando a Clef. Por su parte Clef le miro preocupado, su vista estaba perdida y parecía haber entrado en shock o un tipo de hipnosis.

-La chica…-´susurro Amber- peli rosa caerá y regresara al lugar donde pertenece.

-Te refieres a Nova- menciono Clef.

-Caerá otra de ellas; pero las lagrimas y discusiones comenzaran en Céfiro- Amber callo inconsciente al suelo.

Ascot quien había permanecido ahí miro a Clef- Ella es una vidente.

-Si- contesto Clef.

…

Permaneció aun de pie, el aire le faltaban, el cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. Sonrió para si.

Había regresado por ultima vez a Céfiro porque quería ayudar a Lucí, arreglar todos sus errores y que por primera vez no se sintiera tan sola. Y lo había logrado.

Miro el cielo una ultima vez, Anaïs gritaba su nombre varias veces le miro, y sonrió. Citra aun tenia encajada su espada en ella.

-Te dije que serias la segunda- siseo Citra.

-Pero no me fui sola- contesto.

Anaïs intento de todo para romper aquella barrera mas no lo logro. El robot de Anteia exploto liberándola de aquella trampa. Pero todo fue muy tarde. Nova se desplomo.

-¡Nova!- grito Anaïs.

….

**Continuara…**


	19. Parte de una profesia

**Ok gracias a Mia ryuzaki que fue mi único rewvie bueno esta semana, el único de provecho ya que en realidad no se quien, esta poniendo links o no se que sea, así que por favor le pido a esa persona que no lo haga en realidad no me molesta pero tan poco me beneficia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de clamp y se lo saben.**

**Parte de una profesa.**

-¡Nova!- grito Anaïs.

Citra bajo de Nera para acabar con Nova, Anaïs a penas lo intento cuando Eunice le ataco. Tenia que hacer algo de lo contrario, Nova moriría y no podría regresar a Lucí nunca.

-Midori no senpuu- Anaïs ataco a Eunice y aprovecho el momento para ir detrás de Citra.

La peli rosa estaba tirada en el suelo, tenia cortaduras en el cuerpo de las cuales brotaba sangre. Corrió hasta ella para darse cuenta que estaba inconsciente.

-Nova- susurro Anaïs- Gracias.

-iyashi no kaze- utilizo su magia curativa para sanar a la peli rosa pero esta aun no despertó.

-Anaïs- Lucí llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

-Lucí- susurro- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Siento mucho el retraso, pero la princesa Emeraude hablo conmigo- le respondió.

…

Habían dejado a Lucí y Nova en el cuarto, Clef les había dado un respiro colocando un escudo alrededor del castillo, abrió la puerta del cuarto donde Marina luchaba contra el veneno del ataque de Citra, se sentó aun lado de la cama.

-Marina- susurro.

Ferio entro y se sentó a un lado de ella, la rubia solo agacho la mirada y comenzó a sollozar. El le abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el peli verde.

-Tengo miedo- admitió limpiando sus lagrimas- me preocupa Marina… antes de que ella se fuera habíamos tenido un problema… y no quiero acabar con ella o Lucí sin ser amigas como antes.

Ferio levanto la barbilla de la rubia con cuidado, y limpio las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos verdes.

Todo se va a solucionar- menciono- todo se va a solucionar.

-No se porque peleamos, porque nuestra amistad comenzó a acabarse; y no quiero eso para ninguno de las tres.

-Tranquila- le dijo- no llores.

Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la guerrera, le agradecía a Ferio su preocupación mas temía por la vida de Marina y Lucí. Había que pensar en positivo como te había dicho Windam. Su amistad se recuperaría y fortalecería. Por ello eran guerreras, porque le hacia frente a todo y salía bien de ello.

Beso a Ferio, el le correspondió y le beso suavemente, a medida que el beso iba aumentando, ambos se acomodaron en forma para no separarse.

…

-Nova- le llamo la pelirroja.

-¡Lucí!- grito con alegría.

-Siento mucho lo que te paso, Nova – menciono ella- estaba aclarando mis sentimientos.

-Yo también- contesto- y los he aclarado ya lo suficiente, y creo que es hora de regresar a donde pertenezco.

- Lo harás, pero Nova, ¿Por qué saliste de mi?- Lucí le miro.

-En ese entonces estaba tan confundida y preocupada, que quise ayudarte y Salí de ti, para ello; Lucí si fue cierto en que amas a todos protegerlos como cuando me venciste y como yo lo he hecho este tiempo.- la peli rosa le abrazo.

Comenzó a desaparecer y introducirse al cuerpo de Lucí, durante el tiempo que había estado allí había ayudado y solucionado todo lo que había dejado en un pasado.

-Cuídalos….- susurro antes de desaparecer.

…

Salió del cuarto y es encamino a buscar a Lucí, miro por una de las ventanas hacia afuera y vio los robots de Citra y Eunice afuera. Lucí llego corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-¡Anaïs!- Lucí corrió y le abrazo- prométeme algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Anaïs le miro extrañada.

- Quédate aquí mientras yo lucho contra ellas- Lucí apunto a la ventana.

-No- le respondió- no pienso hacerlo mientras tu arriesgas tu vida por nada.

-Anaïs tienes que entenderme- Lucí le miro, el semblante de la oji verde estaba volviéndose molesto para ella.

- ¿Y que esperas que haga?- pregunto Anaïs cruzándose de brazos- que me siente y te vea; serás el pilar de céfiro mas no pienso dejarte aquí sola…

-¡Escúchame!- grito Lucí- esta no es tu pelea.

-No, Lucí, eso crees, que estaba pelea solo te incumbe a ti, entonces dime algo ¿Por qué Marina esta envenenada?- Anaïs también comenzó a molestarse, la platica había ido de simples palabras, a ofensas y gritos de ambas.

-¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo!- contesto- nunca lo has sabido, no es tu pelea entiéndelo, además a ti nunca te gusto pelear.

-¿Peleas por gusto?- Anaïs voltio hacia la ventana- yo que creía que peleábamos por céfiro, por todos ellos y por nuestra amistad.

-Pues creo que ya me canse de pelear por algo que no vale la pena- Lucí se giro y regreso por el pasillo por donde había venido.

-¡Lucí!- Anaïs la llamo varias veces pero la pelirroja no regreso.

-Aquí acabo todo- Lucí se perdió entre los pasillos.

Se tapo la cara con las manos y se dejo caer al suelo, no sabía porque jamás habían discutido y ahora no solo lo habían hecho, si no que termino con su amistad.

-¿Anaïs?¿Estas bien?- la rubia levanto la cara, Caldina corrió hasta ella- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lucí y yo…- los labios le temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron dejando escapar algunas lagrimas- peleamos.

-Oh no re preocupes todo se va a solucionar- Caldina le abrazo ayudándole a desahogarse.

-Peleamos por algo ridículo y ahora… ya no hay amistad entre nosotras. No se que me pasa- Anaïs se recargo en el hombro de Caldina. Y esta acaricio su pelo.

…

Se fue enfurecida del lugar pero a medida que caminaba su coraje iba disminuyendo. Anaïs le había dado a entender que siempre se quería ella levar todo el crédito sentirse la heroína de la historia y eso no era cierto.

Sintio las manos de Lantis en su cadera, mientras el espadachín daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza, Lucí se giro y comenzó a besarlo, el ritmo del beso fue en aumento no podía mas, Lucí se separo de el.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el espadachín.

-No es el momento- contesto la pelirroja.

-Ya me contaron lo que ocurrió entre tu y ella- le menciono- y creo que deberías tomar en cuanta su consejo, tienen que pelear juntas- Lucí le dio la espalda.

-La estas apoyando- Lucí le recrimino, no podía creerlo. Lantis la giro y le obligo a mirarle.

-No estoy apoyando a ninguna, te estoy diciendo mi punto de vista, son guerreras mágicas, no la guerrera mágica, son tres no una- Lucí abrió la boca para decirle algo- y si sales con que eres el pilar de céfiro, te recuerdo que para defender esta Lafarga y todos los demás.

-Aun así…no me importa haber sido tan cruel con Anaïs- Lucí bajo la mirada- tengo miedo que algo le pase a ella, no me puedo perdonar por lo que le ocurrió a Marina… y no quiero hacerlo.

-Si pelean juntas, creo que es menos probable que le ocurra algo.- Lantis la abrazo- ambas pensaron en ¿que dirá Marina cuando se entere de esto?

Lucí no había considerado algo de ello, Marina no era de las personas que les justaba decidir, y mucho menos si se trataba de escoger entre ella y Anaïs.


	20. Guerreras magicas

**Guerreras mágicas.**

Se desespero cuanto tiempo mas tendría que esperar para que las cobardes salieran, miro a su acompañante y esta asistió.

Programaron a sus robots y estos llegaron hasta donde estaban. Levanto la espada que tenia en su mano derecha y la coloco en el escudo.

-Golpea la espada con tu puño- Citra le miro. Eunice sonrió.

-Vayamos por ellas- Eunice corrió y golpeo con su mano derecha la espada. El impacto provoco que la barrera comenzara a romperse. Las respuestas de su ataque no tardo en llegar, Windam Y Rayearth aparecieron.

Le hizo una seña Eunice para que atacara a Windam. Lucí era suya, ella se encargaría de eliminarlas. Saco su espada y corrió hacia la pelirroja.

Se protegió con su espada del ataque de la peli blanca, se distrajo mirando a Anaïs, porque diablos habían peleando, un golpe le regreso a la realidad, aun así no estaba en su compañera y al parecer Anaïs también.

Ambas guerreras estaban sufriendo una paliza, no estaban concentradas en la pelea, si no en el vínculo que acababan por darle fin.

Citra movió su espada con agilidad y encajo su espada en lucí, la guerrera se alejo y callo de rodillas al suelo, escucho un ruido a su lado y vio caer a Windam al suelo.

-Anaïs- murmuro Lucí muy bajo.

Eunice se acerco a Anaïs y la levanto, la guerrera estaba inconsciente levanto su espada a escasos metros de ella. Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo, pero Citra le tiro al suelo y le susurro.

-Observa- siseo con rabia.

-¡Destrucción de los 4 puntos cardinales!- Eunice le ataco.

Lucí abrió los ojos, asustada ese ataque lo había recibido Marina. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió caer sangre de sus manos.

-¡Anaïs!¡Marina!- Lucí grito con todas sus fuerzas.

…

-¡Marina! ¡Marina!- las palabras zumbaron en sus oídos, abrió los ojos con fuerza, y miro al los lados, esa voz era de Lucí.

-Marina- su voz estaba sorprendida, giro su cara para encontrarse con Clef.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-Ambas están peleando-Clef le miro.

Brinco de la cama sintió un fuerte mareo, pero no le importo salió del cuarto apresurando el paso estaba segura que esa voz, había sido de Lucí.

-¡Marina!- escucho a Clef llamarle.

La guerrera no se detuvo camino detrás de ella, le detuvo de la muñeca con fuerza, ella se giro y mas al hechicero, sus ojos le encontraron, era ella toda una diosa, la aprisiono en un rápido movimiento entre el y la pared.

-Clef- susurro ella.

Su corazón latió cada vez más fuerte a medida que ambos se acercaban cada vez más, estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando separo de ella.

-Marina, ocupas saber algo, Lucí y Anaïs, ellas discutieron- Clef le miro, la peli azul asistió y se fue corriendo.

Ella no necesitaba que un hechicero como el le besara y le pusiera a pensar. Marina tenia que tener la mente despejada por ahora. Su diosa.

…

Siguió corriendo juraría que Clef estuvo a punto de besarla, llego hasta la plataforma, miro a sus enemigas vio ese mashin blanco y las imágenes de su derrota regresaron a su mente.

Lucí combatía contra Eunice, mientras Anaïs se protegía del ataque que a ella le había hecho caer en ese sueño.

-Ceres- le llamo a su mashin, pero una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, lucho por mantenerse de pie.

-Aquí estoy Marina- menciono el genio.

-¡Marina!-Lucí y Anaïs gritaron.

-Mizu no ryo- El ataque le dio de lleno a Citra.

-Lucí, Anaïs encárguense de Citra- la guerrera mágica menciono- Yo me encargue de Eunice.

Vio con sus ojos azules a la guerrera, tomo su espada con fuerza y se impulso hasta ella, la otra levanto la espada para contraatacar. Las espadas chocaron con desafío.

-kouri no yaiba- La peli azul sujeto la espada de Eunice con una mano y la rompió.

Eunice callo a unos metros de ella, la peli azul aprovecho el momento para atacarla, cada vez que Eunice intentaba golpearla recibía mas golpes por parte de la oji azul.

El vaivén de las espadas chocando cada vez más lento a medida que Marina dominaba la pelea. Golpeo con su puño a Regalía de Eunice, pero la mano le atravesó completamente. Marina había triunfado.

…

Ambas aun estaban molesta con la otra, eso le había dado una enorme ventaja a Citra a la hora de luchar, Lucí le grito a Anaïs y esta a su igual.

Citra aprovecho el momento en que estas se distrajeron para atacar a amabas. En un rápido movimiento llego hasta donde estaba Marina.

La guerrera se giro pero las manos de regalía le detuvieron Marina abrió los ojos, una lagrima corrió por su rostro.

-Creí ya haberme desecho de ti- siseo Citra, la peli azul abrió aun mas los ojos, mas no grito, su cuerpo flaqueo, pero Citra le detuvo- Tus amigas van a sufrir mucho.

-¡Marina!- gritaron ambas.

Todo pareció en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Ceres dejo caes su espada y después desapareció, el cuerpo de Marina hundiéndose en el agua.

La rubia olvido su enojo y tomo a Citra alejándola del lugar, Eunice el ataque a su compañera.

-¡Lucí!- le llamo Anaïs, la otra asistió.

-Honou no ya.

-Midori no senpuu-

-Destrucción de los 4 puntos cardinales.

La explosión causada ilumino todo Céfiro al grado que se levanto una densa bruma. El estruendo de un rayo ocasiono la lluvia en Céfiro.

-¡Lucí!-

-¡Anaïs!-

-¡Marina!-

… 1

…2

…3

…

La preocupación se apodero de todos los presentes, un enorme estruendo se escucho y la lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo (ha me lo juras)

Todos salieron a buscarlas, Clef salió del castillo hacia el lugar donde había caído Marina.

Se sorprendió al ver el robot de Citra levantarse, Rayearth y Windam hicieron lo mismo.

-No me verán caer- susurro-¡Jamás me verán caer guerreras mágicas!- Citra comenzó a reírse como loca.

-¡Ceres!- grito Marina de nuevo.

-Ríndete ahora- pidió Anaïs – estas sola no podrás vencernos.

-Eso crees tu- dijo Citra, los arboles comenzaron a caer a su alrededor y aparecieron los 4 robots de sus amigas combinándose con su Nera.

-Anaïs, Marina- Lucí miro a sus amigas, estas asistieron combinaron a Ceres, Rayearth y Windam.

-Citra no tienes que hacerlo- menciono Marina.

-En realidad tengo- le contesto.

-¡Citra!- Anaïs le llamo- detén esto.

-Tiene los mismo principios que Nova- murmuro Lucí.

-¡No me interesa!- grito Citra- están equivocadas.

Empuño su espada, se había transformado en un robot de 4 manos, dos piernas y tenia enormes alas de diablo. Se abalanzo contra ellas, levantaron la espada pero las otras dos manos comenzaron a estrangularlas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Lucí miro a sus amigas.

-Tenemos que alejarla- Anaïs respondió

-Nos derrotara si peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo- Marina empujo la espada con mas fuerza.

Se alejaron de Citra, esta intento acercase de nuevo y ellas se movieron esquivándola, el filo de las espadas se escucho chocar. Empujaron la espada con tal fuerza que Citra cayo al suelo.

Se acercaron a ella y alejaron su espada. Citra las derribo también. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Anaïs.

-Hay que atacarla y vencerla- menciono Marina.

-A como de lugar, lo haremos por nosotros, por nuestras amigas, por Eagle, la princesa Emeraude, Zagato y Céfiro.

-Destrucción de los 4 puntos cardinales- Citra les ataco.

-Hikari no rasen- menciono el trio.

Ambos ataques se impactaron, el ataque causo una gran explosión, todo se nublo y solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacia el agua al chocar con el suelo.


	21. Un final perfecto parte 1

**Un final perfecto.**

La habitación estaba a oscuras esperaba, a que su princesa despertara, habían ganado la guerra, pero sería perder la batalla si una de ellas muriese y menos su Lucí, su princesa.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación, camino por ella hasta llegar al lado de la cama se sentó en un borde y quito los cabellos que estorbaban su vista.

-Lucí- le llamo.

El se acerco un poco mas y sobre puso su mano en el de la guerrera. Hay estaba acostada su cabello rojizo, amarrado en una trenza, y su fleco cubriendo su frente, su color de tez pálido le hizo pensar en su hermano. Regreso su atención a la guerrera que tenía algunos cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Se levanto desesperado por la condición en la que estaba la guerrera, ella era muy fuerte estaría bien, se recargo en la pared y dejo salir un suspiro.

…

La densa bruma le rodeaba, podía sentir como el frio quemaba su piel, movió sus brazos en un intento de calentarse ella misma. Camino por el suelo rocoso, giro para intentar saber donde estaba, mas su intento fue en vano. 

Pudo ver a la distancia la sombra de una persona, camino con cuidado hacia donde estaba: su cabello rubio hasta el suelo, ondulando, tez blanca y ojos verdes, y aquella cálida sonrisa jamás la olvidaría.

Miro sorprendida a su antecesora. La princesa Emeraude el pilar de céfiro.

-Lucí- murmuro Emeraude- Gracias.

-Prin…princesa Emeraude- Lucí tartamudeo, tal vez todo era un mal sueño, porque si ella podía ver a la rubia no era otra señal de que estaba muerto.

-Lucí has demostrado no ser solo una guerrera mágica si no que ser un mejor pilar del que yo fui- le sonrió cálidamente. Lo único bueno que había hecho durante su rostro. El viento soplo y movió su cabello.

-Princesa Emera…- la guerrera no termino la frase pues la oji verde ya no estaba ahí y Rayearth tampoco, cerró los ojos con pesadez y cuando les volvió abrir, estaba en su habitación.

-Lucí- Lantis le miro y se sentó a un lado de ella. El guerrero suspiro aliviado, ella estaba bien.

La guerrera y pilar de Céfiro no menciono nada, le miro tiernamente, tomo a Lantis del cuello y le beso.

Al fin hacia paz en Céfiro, estaba con el, había logrado de nuevo su propósito. Y su amistad con Marina y Anaïs se había hecho mas fuerte.

Se recostó en la cama, lentamente sin dejar de besar los labios de Lantis, el beso pasó a ser de algo tierno a la ferocidad que provocaba la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro.

Se cubrieron con la sabana de la cama, mientras los suspiros, las risas traviesas y los te amo que se decían el uno del otro apenas eran un murmullo.

…

Iban caminando por el bosque, el peli verde era acompañado por la bailarina y el espadachín. Se movía entre la vegetación intentando encontrar a Anaïs, pues ni ella ni Marina había aparecido aun.

-Príncipe Ferio ella estaría bien- Lafarga intento tranquilizarlo lo cual fallo. Caldina miro a su novio y se detuvo.

-Ferio tengo algo importante que decirte- Menciono la peli rosa.

- No es el momento de anunciar algo- Ferio continuo caminando, haciendo casa omiso del asunto que la morena traía entre manos. Dio un brinco agil y cayo delante del peli verde giro sobre sus puntas y lo tomo de ambos hombros.

-Ferio; Lafarga y yo nos vamos a casar- admitió Caldina.

Parpadeo incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar, Caldina y Lafarga se casaban. Camino hacia la peli rosa y la tomo de las manos.

-¡Felicidades!- le dijo, la abrazo y se voltio hacia el espadachín-lo siento mucho. –Ferio le dio el pésame a Lafarga.

…

Había oído voces por el bosque, caminaba lentamente hacia donde las había oído; miro algunas de sus heridas y sintió un escalofrió cuando el viento soplo sobre ella.

El recuerdo aun era borroso de lo que había ocurrido; aquella explosión acercándose a ellas y después solo recordaba haber despertado por los picoteos de un ave de color verde.

Salió de la densa vegetación y vio al trió no hizo ningún ruido, para que no le escucharan, se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y sonrió; justo a tiempo cuando, la peli rosa daba una gran noticia a su amado.

-¡Ferio!- corrió hacia él, le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el la cargo y le miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- el peli verde le reviso algunas heridas.

-Si- susurro- Estoy muy bien.

Caldina y Lafarga iban delante de ellos, disminuyeron el paso con intenciones de que ellos se adelantaran y poder platicar de algo que aun estaba pendiente entre ellos.

Le tomo de la cintura y la junto hacia él, ella soltó una pequeña risita divertida. Y le tomo también de la cintura.

-Anaïs – murmuro el peli verde-estoy dispuesto a dejar Céfiro por ti.

-Pero...Ferio tu eres el príncipe de Céfiro- susurro Anaïs. – no puedes irte.

-Pero tampoco pienso dejarte- le respondió.

-Como te lo dije Ferio encontrare la forma de estar juntos- Anaïs le murmuro al odio; traviesamente.

Si, poqu…-

Anaïs un pudo terminar porque Ferio le tapo la boca y se metieron dentro de unos arbustos, el oji marrón le hizo una seña de que no hiciera ningún ruido mientras cuidaba que la pareja que iba adelante no sospechara de su desaparición y si lo hacía que no los encontraran.

-AL fin solos- susurro Anaïs.

Se levantaron un poco y jalo a Ferio aun lado de ella, quedando ambos acostados en el pasto, Ferio se levanto y la aprisiono entre el suelo y el. Se agacho lentamente y le beso, el suave contacto de los labios de entre él y ella, rozándose juguetonamente, para después sincronizarse.

-Te amo- menciono ella, tiernamente.

-Yo también- le respondió el.

…

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la intención de ambos jóvenes y sonrieron para sus adentros; Caldina miro a Lafarga y le sonrió.

-Aun son jóvenes- dijo Lafarga- quieren divertirse.

-Lo sé- Caldina menciono-espero que usen protección.

-Nosotros aun somos jóvenes también- Lafarga utilizo un tono de voz diferente.

-Es bueno que lo propongas, no quisiera abusar de ti- Caldina se lanzo a los brazos del espadachín y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, abrieron la puerta de su habitación, y se recostaron sobre la cama con mucho cuidado.

-Me va a ir muy bien en la luna de miel- repuso Lafarga traviesamente.

Caldina no respondió nada, puso su dedo arriba en los labios de Lafarga indicándole que guardara silencio. Acerco sus labios a los del espadachín provocativamente y luego los separa.

-Entonces… hasta la luna de miel- Caldina salió de la cama y abrió la puerta- o podrías alcanzarme.

Después de decir eso salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un deseoso Lafarga que salió detrás de ella.

Miro como la explosión llego hasta donde estaban ellas, e impacto contra sus mashines, impulsivamente movió su espada para atravesar a Citra.

Después de ello solo recordaba el aire rodeando su cuerpo y ver el cielo, amplio mientras caía en caída libre, su cuerpo callo en el agua hundiéndose poco a poco, intento salir pero pedazos del robot de Citra le aprisionaron.

Su pierna estaba atrapada entre dos pedazos de metal, que le impedían liberarla, y comenzaban a lastimarla. El aire faltaba en sus pulmones y la desesperación invadía su cuerpo, y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Dio varios tirones de sus piernas, intentando librarse, sintió un frio recorriendo su cuerpo cuando al fin libero su pierna ocasionándose un corte más profundo, no le quedaron fuerzas para nadar y sintió como se iba hundiéndose poco a poco, levanto la vista ignorando el dolor de su cabeza y vio un dragón azul; pensó en sus amigos, sus padres, en Lucí y Anaïs y en el que jamás sabría cuanto le amo.


	22. Un final perfecto parte 2

**Parte 2.**

Se lanzo al agua sin pensarlo, le vio inconsciente en el fondo de aquel lago, su cuerpo se estremeció ella tenia que estar viva. La tomo y la saco del agua.

Se cabello mojado se pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras había lluvia, su respiración era mínima y su piel se había puesto mas pálida de lo normal.

-Marina resiste- el hechicero utilizo ambas manos para intentar sacar todo el agua de sus pulmones. Ella tosió un par de veces y saco todo el agua.

Intento tomar, todo el aire posible, le faltaba mucho, miro el cielo lluvioso, mientras las gotas caían en su cara y resbalaban por su cuello.

-Clef- susurro la guerrera.

-Marina- murmuro el, se levanto y vio hacia el lago, no iba a dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad. Le ayudo a levantarse y se sentaron debajo del follaje de un árbol.

Marina se recargo en el árbol y miro a Clef, que se mantenía pensativo, agacho la mirada y vio la ropa del hechicero mojado.

-¿Así que la derrotamos?- pregunto la oji azul.

-Así fue- contesto.

-Al fin- susurro- al menos Céfiro ya estará mejor, ahora solo tengo que regresar a mi casa. A mi mundo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Clef elevo la voz perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo digo que no veo un futuro para mi en Céfiro, como Lucí y Anaïs- dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué dices?- Clef le tomo de los hombros y la aprisiono entre el y el árbol. La peli azul bajo la cabeza y su fleco cubrió sus ojos llorosos.

-Solo… solo digo la verdad Clef- murmuro- no vea un futuro para mí en Céfiro, no sin ti.

Marina suspiro con altura, al fin la había dicho, ahora todo dependía del hechicero, su respuesta le daría un camino a la vida de ella.

Se acerco cada vez más a ella y le beso, Marina se quedo en shock, pero al final correspondió al beso de el, "al fin" era bueno que estaba lloviendo así el hechicero no sabia que ella estaba llorando de felicidad. Al fin estaban juntos.

…

Ascot miro a Presea al final del pasillo, camino con paso decidido hacia la rubia. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y le espero.

-¿Le has superado?- Ascot miro a oji azul.

-¿A que te refieres?- murmuro Sierra.

-A Clef ¿Le has superado? – volvió a preguntar.

-Si, al final me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella…

-De Marina- completo Ascot.

-Deberías salir con otras chicas- le animo Sierra- te sirve mucho.

-¿Has salido con otros Sierra?- el castaño la miro incrédulo.

-Si- respondió- y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- Sierra punto al momento en que se abría una puerta y mostraba a Amber, Ascot le miro, y camino hacia ella.

-Hola Amber- le saludo.

-Hola Ascot- ella respondió.

-Bueno me pregunta… yo… que bueno- Tartamudeo.

-Si, Ascot quiero salir contigo- Amber soltó una risa traviesa- los dones de ser vidente.

-Pues vamos- le invito a tomar su brazo. Ella lo coloco lentamente sobre el. Y ambos salieron.

…

Las tres chicas caminaban por el pasillo, reían de recuerdos y aventuras que las tres habían tenido.

-Lucí, Marina se que es imposible, pero podemos intentarlo- murmuro Anaïs.

-¿Intentar que?- Marina la miro confundida.

-Amo a Ferio, pero no quiero estar siempre en Céfiro y abandonar a mi familia- admitió la rubia- debe haber una posibilidad de que podamos estar unidos con todos los que queremos.

-La hay- contesto Lucí- Céfiro es el mundo de los sentimientos, si lo deseamos se cumplirá todo.

-Hablan de una puerta para ir al mundo de nosotras- Marina miro a ambas - ¿Y si eso acaba con la pureza de Céfiro?

Las tres guardaron silencio meditando las palabras de Marina, Lucí agacho la cabeza para pensar un poco, sonrió complacida con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Tengo una idea- sonrió feliz.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron las otras dos al unisonoro.

-Nosotros tenemos cosas que son de ellos- Lucí les miro- podríamos convertirlos en puerta para que ellos fueran y nosotras venir- Marina sonrió y Anaïs abrazo a Lucí.

-Tenemos que decirles a ellos a ver que les parece- susurro Marina.

-¿Decirnos que?- pregunto Ferio detrás de ellas. Clef y Lantis venían a sus lados, Las tres se miraron indicándose con la mirada que comenzara la otra.

-Tu novio de el que pregunto contéstale tu- Marina sonrió y Lucí miro hacia otro lado- Anaïs.

-Esta bien- suspiro cansadamente- Ferio creo que encontramos la forma de seguir viéndonos.

-¿Enserio?- el peli verde rio de felicidad- ¿Y como?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que pensamos en la manera mas adecuada para hacerlo, que no cambiara nada y se perjudicara alguno de los mundos- Marina completo la frase de Anaïs.

-Así que pensamos en los objetos que ustedes nos han dado- Lucí saco el medallón que Lantis le había dado y lo apretó en sus manos- Hacer que fueron portales entre Céfiro y La tierra, para que ustedes fueron y nosotros viniéramos.

-¿Qué les parece?- Anaïs miro a todos los presentes.

-¡Increíble!- festejo Ferio.

-Perfecto- Lantis camino hasta Lucí y tomo su mano.

-Fue buena idea- Clef miro a Marina y esta le sonrió.

Las tres guerreras habían encontrado la forma perfecta de no separarse de las personas mas importantes en su vida. El amor de su vida y su familia. Cualquier decisión que tomara era dolorosa y conseguir provecho de ambas era gratificante.

…

Había pasado tres años desde la muerte de la princesa Emeraude y Zagato. Un año totalmente doloroso, haberla asesinado y el haber sido llamadas para ser la mano ejecutora de ella. 2 años de la invasión de Cizeta, Farehm y Autozam. Salieron victoriosas de lo y sin dolor; pero después vieron las consecuencias del pasado y tuvieron que regresar a cerrar las heridas del pasado. Y un año de haber vencido a Citra, durante ese tiempo su amistad se fortaleció, el amor floreció y Céfiro su mundo obtuvo paz.

Las princesas de Cizeta habían solucionado los problemas de su mundo, y la boda de la princesa Tatra con Reles para ese verano.

La princesa Aska, con la ayuda de Sanyung y Chang, habían comenzado un proyecto para poder viajar al mundo místico, con el cual Céfiro tenia contacto.

Autozam con la ayuda de Jet su gobernador, Zazu y Geo habían conseguido borrar por completo la contaminación que padecía su mundo, Geo se había casado con Gina claro después de arreglar unas cositas con Ventur.

Respecto con los habitantes de Céfiro; Lafarga y Caldina estaban de viaje respecto a su luna de miel, Sierra había considerado decirles a Lucí, Marina y Anaïs quien era en realidad; al principio les afecto un poco pero al final lo comprendieron y aceptaron. Sierra se caso con un joven llamado Mentur y se habían ido a vivir con el al lugar donde Presea vivía.

Ascot se había vuelto novio de Amber y los dos eran felices; ella le amaba con todo su corazón y el le correspondía. Marina había sido un amor pasando ahora tan solo eran buenos amigos. Primera y Mokona continuaban peleando como para no perder la costumbre, aunque se habían sido buenos amigos.

-¡Lucí, Marina espérenme!- les llamo Anaïs.

-¿Listas?-Pregunto Ferio.

-Céfiro espera- menciono Lantis, cargando a Lucí y besándola.

-¡Hey!- grito Ferio molesto- hay niños presentes.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto Lantis arqueando una ceja.

-No lo se, tu dime Lucí- dijo Ferio- siente alguna patadita o algo…-Ferio no termino de decir nada porque Lantis le golpeo, Anaïs, Marina y Clef venían detrás riendo.

-No tenias porque golpearme, delante de tu hijo- Ferio alcanzo a esquivar un nuevo golpe de Lantis.

-¿Podemos ir a Céfiro?- las tres chicas pidieron.

-Si, vamos- Clef tomo a Marina dulcemente de la mano y la beso.

-Anaïs- Ferio le rodeo la cintura con su brazo.

-Al fin- menciono Lucí

-Céfiro- Marina abrió los ojos.

-En paz…-Anaïs miro a sus amigas y sonrió.

_El tiempo pasa._

_Jamás nos damos cuenta de un error, _

_Hasta que el nos hace frente,_

_Los errores las heridas y las dolencias_

_De un pasado conocido, son como una_

_Cicatriz que cierra, pero a veces se_

_Vuelve a abrir, para recordarnos que una vez ocurrió,_

_Paso y nos afecto, para evitarlo y lograr _

_Un mundo perfecto, donde los sentimientos_

_Y las emociones positivas, triunfen_

_Sobre un pasado oscuro y borroso, mostrando _

_Un futuro de luz y claro, para apreciar_

_Los limites del cuerpo pero no los del alma._

**Fin.**

**Ok este lo acabo de terminar pronto verán otro fic mio para la próxima semana es lo mas seguro, sin embargo desapareceré, debido a que ya no hay tanta respuesta, desde que subi los últimos capítulos, varios de mis lectores desaparecieron y no se nada de ellos, se que en un inicio mencione que escribia para mi, pero ahora lo hago por ustedes, y agradesco mucho a todos los que me leyeron y me acompañaron siempre, me motivaron pero ahora lo que mas necesito es apoyo de vosotros. Por ello y mucho mas gracias-**


End file.
